Joey and Lauren - Safe Haven
by lozxtitchx
Summary: If any of you have seen the film or read the book, then you'll know how this story's gonna go. Lauren, or Jessica as she was formerly known has run away from an ex-boyfriend. Could she find the solace and security she needs in Albert Square and with a certain Mr. Joey Branning? Rated M for later chapters. Read on and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, everyone. Once again I'm back with a brand new story, and all I'm telling you is that if anyone has seen the film Safe Haven or has read the book, then I hope you'll like this too…

_LAUREN'S POV:_

"_I'll never forget what you did for me, Mrs. Davies" I proclaimed_

"_Are you sure this is what you want, Jessica" she questioned, raising an eyebrow_

"_No, but I need to go" I admitted "if I don't he'll kill me"_

"_Okay, sweetheart" she replied "here, it's all I've got. Stay safe and call me when you get to wherever you are"_

"_I can't take your money" I stated, going to give her it back_

"_No, you can and you will. Thank you for being like a daughter to me" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly_

_I hugged her back just as tightly and climbed onto the bus, heading for goodness knows where…_

I was awoken by the driver of the bus announcing our next stop, Walford. Looking around I saw we were pulling into a bus station and people were starting to get themselves organised to get off. I collected what little belongings I had and made my way off the bus too, thanking the driver before stepping out into the cool night air…

"Excuse me" I asked a man around my age

"How can I help you?" he questioned, turning to face me

"I was just wondering if you could tell me if there's any places to stay around here?" I inquired

"Yeah, there's Kim's Palace just through this market and to your left. I can take you there if you'd like?" he suggested

"No, I'll find it. Thank you" I replied, smiling at him gratefully before walking off

I reached Kim's Palace and stepped inside, the warmth hitting me immediately…

"Can I help you?" a voice questioned

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if you've got any rooms available?" I asked

"We do. Is it just for you?" she inquired

I nodded and followed her to the reception desk as she looked through the book…

"Name and contact number?" she inquired

"Lauren Branning. Unfortunately I don't have a contact number. I dropped my phone getting off the coach. Smashed into pieces" I admitted

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Okay, Lauren, here you are" she informed me, handing me a room key "room 6, just up the stairs. Enjoy your stay"

I smiled and nodded before making my way upstairs, shutting and locking the door behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

I was making my way back through the market when I looked up at Kim's Palace, spotting the girl from earlier on who'd asked me if there was anywhere to stay. She caught my eye and smiled, and I smiled back. There was something about this girl, and I was hoping she'd be sticking around…

**So, honest thoughts on the first chapter please? Like? Interested to see what Lauren's running away from?**


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed and relaxed, but still nervous and on edge. Checking the time I quickly showered and dressed, making my way downstairs for breakfast…

"Morning. I don't think we've met, I'm Denise, Kim's sister. She was the one who booked you in last night I'm guessing?" the lady in the dining room questioned

"Nice to meet you" I replied "I'm Lauren"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" she mirrored "so what brings you to Albert Square?"

"I needed a change of scenery" I informed her "so, what do people do for fun around here?"

"There's the pub. It's actually karaoke night tonight" she replied "you should come, it'll be a laugh"

"I might just do that" I stated, smiling "I was just wondering, do you know of any jobs going?"

"Kim" she proclaimed, her sister making her way out from the kitchen "do you know if that job at R&R is still available?"

"It was as of last night" she informed her

"R&R?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's the club" she explained

"With a hot piece of guy candy for a barman" Kim chuckled

"Ignore my sister" Denise sighed "do you mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Sharon Branning owns the place, she's lovely. I can introduce her to you if you like?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I need to sort out my CV first but after that, that'd be great" I replied "are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled… "There's a computer in there that you can use"

I smiled and thanked her, watching as she stood up and began to clear some plates. Later on in the day…

"Ah, Sharon" Denise proclaimed as she and I stepped out of the B&B

"Denise, what can I do for you?" she asked, making her way over to us

"This is Lauren, Lauren, this is Sharon" Denise introduced us "Lauren's looking for a job"

"Do you have experience?" Sharon questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Plenty" I informed her, handing her my CV

"Give me half an hour or so to look over it and come and see me" she replied

"Are you serious?" I inquired

She nodded, signalling yes… "I'll see you in half an hour"

I nodded in agreement and Denise turned to me, smiling widely. I smiled widely back…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'm looking for Sharon?" a voice asked as I was restocking the bar

"Ah, hello again" I greeted the person who'd spoken, the girl from the market

"Do I know you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you asked me for directions to Kim's Palace last night. And I saw you at your bedroom window" I informed her

"Oh, right, sorry. My mind's in another place right now" she admitted "so, Sharon?"

"In the office. Are you here about the bar job?" I asked

She nodded and smiled, disappearing as she made her way into the office…

LAUREN'S POV:

I collected myself before knocking on Sharon's door. A fresh start was what I needed, and the guy who I kept randomly bumping into wasn't helping things. I didn't even know his name yet he wouldn't leave my mind…

"Lauren, come in" Sharon proclaimed, snapping me out of my trance

I smiled at her and walked in, sitting down opposite her desk…

"I've been through your CV and it's very impressive" she admitted "do you think you could start tonight?"

I nodded and smiled widely… "Thank you for this. You won't regret it, I promise"

"Don't make me regret it" she replied "I'll get Joey to show you the ropes"

"Joey? Is that the guy out there?" I questioned

"Yeah, he's pretty cute isn't he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "I'm surprised he hasn't been snapped up yet"

"I hadn't noticed. Anyway, I'm here to work" I replied

"That's what I like to hear. Follow me and we'll get you started" she stated

JOEY'S POV:

I was excited at the prospect of working with Lauren night after night after night. Getting to know her, getting to be near her. I couldn't wait…

**So, both Joey and Lauren are intrigued by the other, what do you want to happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd been working at the club for a week and every day I'd grown closer to Joey, a solid friendship forming between the two of us…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I had grown extremely close since she started working at the club, me wanting to protect her from the leery, drunken men we dealt with night after night…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Morning, beautiful" Joey greeted me as he walked into the office of the club that morning

"Morning, handsome" I mirrored "the delivery's running late"

"As always" he sighed "gives us time to have a coffee? Want one?"

I nodded and smiled, watching as Joey moved around the office, making us both a coffee. I sat myself down on the sofa and he came and sat down next to me, handing me my coffee…

"So, I've been thinking, the only thing I don't know about you is why you moved here" Joey informed me after taking a sip of his coffee

"What do you need to know?" I questioned "me and my boyfriend split up and I decided I needed a clean break"

"And that's it? What about your family? Did they not object to you moving so far away?" he asked

"What's with the twenty questions this morning?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "my family wouldn't care if I moved to the other side of the world"

"I'm sure they would, Lauren" he replied

"Really? Joey, both my parents are alcoholics and my little sister was taken into care" I proclaimed

"Lauren, I'm sorry" he sighed, setting his coffee down onto the table, pulling me into him as he saw the tears form in my eyes

"It's fine. Just don't" I begged, pushing him away "I should be getting on"

"Lauren" I heard him shout as I left the room but I ignored him, making my way out to the bar

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was giving me the silent treatment as we unpacked the delivery and restocked the bar ready for opening time. She made her way past me with one of the boxes when I heard a crash and then her yell in pain…

"Lauren, what the hell happened?" I asked worriedly, hurrying over to her

"I tripped over my own bloody feet" she sighed "ow, Joey, it really hurts"

"Can you stand?" I questioned "I need to get you into the office so I can see it properly"

She nodded and I helped her to her feet, holding her weight on me as we edged our way into the office and she sat down on the sofa, me moving one of the chairs so I could sit down, resting her foot on my lap…

"It's just a sprain" I informed her

"Since when were you a doctor?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I've done a first-aid course so I know what I'm talking about" I replied

"Mr. Big Shot" she chuckled "so what happens now?"

"I bandage it up and then take you home" I stated

"What? No, Joey, I can't afford to have time off" she proclaimed

"It's either that or risk damaging your ankle even more. Which would you rather?" I asked

She bowed her head and sighed. I smiled and stood up, quickly grabbing the first-aid box…

"Joey, Lauren, what's happened here?" Sharon's voice asked as I finished bandaging Lauren's ankle up

"Lauren fell and hurt her ankle" I informed her as she entered the office "it's just a sprain but I've suggested she takes some time off"

"Oh, Lauren" she sighed "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Sorry, Sharon" she replied

"It's fine, darling. Go home and rest" she stated

LAUREN'S POV:

Thanking Sharon for being so understanding Joey and I left the club, my weight balancing on him as he helped me hobble back to the B&B…

"I'll come and see you after work" he informed me as he got me settled in my room

"You don't have to" I admitted

"Need to come and see how my patient is" he chuckled "I'll see you later. And make sure you rest"

I nodded and smiled, my eyes shutting as he pressed his lips to my cheek before leaving…

The entirety of my day was spent thinking about Joey and how I felt when he'd kissed my cheek. Was I falling for him?

**Is Lauren falling for Joey? I think you guys know the answer to that one…**


	4. Chapter 4

JOEY'S POV:

Sharon had let me finish work early so I could go and check Lauren. I made my way through the market and into the B&B, seeing Lauren making her way down the stairs…

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned, standing in the doorway

"Um" she replied, biting her lip nervously "you're not meant to be here yet"

"Clearly not" I stated "so, what're you doing?"

"I was bored stiff, Joey" she sighed "there's not much to do being stuck in my room"

"Then why didn't you ask someone to help? What if you'd fallen and broken your ankle?" I asked

"I didn't think about that, Joey" she admitted "I just wanted to do something"

"Okay. How about we go to the pub for the karaoke night?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Are you asking me out, Joey Branning?" she inquired, a smirk on her face

"Maybe" I replied "so, what do you say?"

"Why not? I need to get out of here" she informed me "can you grab my jacket please?"

"Where is it?" I asked

"Upstairs in my room" she replied "I'll wait down here and I won't move an inch, promise"

I smiled and made my way past her, hurrying up the stairs and into her room to get her jacket…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was walking better so Joey followed behind me, his hand on my lower back, tingles running through my spine as we made our way across the Square and into the already busy pub, both of us locating a table before Joey made his way to the bar to get us some drinks…

"Next round's on me" I stated as he sat down, setting our drinks down on the table

He nodded and smiled in agreement…

"That's Alfie, he's the owner" Joey informed me as a man walked over to the karaoke

I nodded and took a sip of my drink… "So, are you gonna get up and sing?"

"No chance" he proclaimed "what about you?"

"No chance" I mirrored "it's already rained today"

Joey chuckled and took a sip of his beer… "Guess we're just gonna have to have a laugh at this lot then, aren't we?"

I nodded in agreement and took a sip of my orange juice. Sooner than I wanted to, the karaoke night had ended and Joey and I left the pub, making our way back to the B&B…

"Thank you for a lovely night" I sighed as we reached the front door

"You're welcome. It's been nice having a night where I don't have to deal with drunken women trying to crack onto me" he admitted

"Just be flattered they know an attractive man when they see one" I replied

"Have you just called me attractive, Lauren?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe" I admitted, smiling "can't help it if you are, can I?"

Joey smiled and shook his head, signalling no… "I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren"

"How about you come in for a coffee?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I shouldn't. You need to sleep" he replied

"Joey, I'm fine. Can you just come in for a coffee please?" I asked

He smiled and nodded, following me inside…

"Go and sit down and I'll get us a drink" I informed him, motioning into the living room

JOEY'S POV:

I hadn't not wanted to come in for a coffee with Lauren but I knew there was some stuff she was going through, even if she hadn't said anything about it and I didn't want to take advantage of her…

"What're you thinking about?" Lauren's voice asked, breaking me out of my trance

"Oh, nothing" I informed her, chuckling

"Sure about that, Branning?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "you're in another world"

"I'm just thinking, that's all" I explained "nothing for you to worry about"

She nodded and smiled, sitting down on the sofa after she handed me my coffee, me sitting next to her…

"Thank you for being my friend. I'm a bit of a mess" Lauren sighed after a few minutes of silence

"You're not a mess, Lauren" I replied "you're anything but"

"You think? I was" she admitted "I needed the fresh start"

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, setting my coffee down on the table as tears welled up in her eyes

"See, I'm a mess" she proclaimed, wiping her eyes furiously "maybe I just need to tell someone"

"Tell someone what?" I inquired "you can tell me anything, Lauren"

"I can tell someone else but not you. I can't lose you" she admitted

"Hey, what makes you think you're gonna lose me?" I questioned, shocked and confused

"Believe me, if I told you you'd run a mile" she sighed

"Try me" I replied "go on. Try me"

"I'm a mess, Joey" she sighed "damaged goods"

"Lauren, you're not making any sense" I informed her

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Lauren, you're not making any sense"_

As I was about to confess all to Joey his phone started to ring, making us spring apart from each other, and only then did I realise how close we'd moved to each other…

"Alice, what's wrong?" Joey asked, quickly answering his phone "okay. Can it not wait? Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye"

"You have to go, right?" I questioned as he hung up and sighed heavily

"Yeah, I don't want to but I have to" he informed me "shall we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe" I replied "I'll see you out"

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, I'm sorry" I sighed as we stood in the doorway, me outside, her inside

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about" she assured me "I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"No you won't. Sharon's given you another two days off" I informed her "so I'll come and see you tomorrow and I wanna see you resting, okay?"

She nodded and smiled weakly…

"Night, Lauren" I stated

"Night, Joey" she mirrored

**Think it's a bit too soon for Lauren to tell Joey about what happened so that's why Alice rang. Do you want her to tell him next chapter? Let me know, yes or no…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quickie; you guys are seriously the best. All your lovely reviews and comments make me want to continue writing so t hank you. Hope you're enjoying this story because I'm loving writing it and don't worry, for everyone asking, Joey will know the truth soon…**

JOEY'S POV:

I looked out my living room window that morning and across at the B&B, thinking everything Lauren had said to me last night over…

"Joey, breakfast is getting cold" Alice, my younger sister informed me, snapping me from my trance "you okay?"

"Coming" I replied "yeah, I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about"

She smiled and we made our way into the kitchen to eat our breakfast, me deciding to go and see Lauren afterwards…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?" Denise asked as I settled myself on the sofa

"Yeah, I think so" I replied "I think I can manage by myself. If I need you, I'll call you"

She nodded… "Morning, Joey. Come through, darling. What can I do for you?"

"Is Lauren about?" I heard him inquire

Denise glanced at me and I shook my head…

"No, she's still in bed. I'm just on my way to work but I'll tell her you called" she informed him

"Thank you" I mouthed at her as she smiled at me before walking out of the room, following Joey

JOEY'S POV:

Denise made her way across the Square to the Minute Mart and I stopped outside, ready to disappear home when I glanced through the window, seeing Lauren sat on the sofa. I sighed and made my way back inside…

"What did you forget?" she asked, obviously assuming I was Kim

"Nothing" I informed her, her head snapping to where my voice was coming from

"What're you doing here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I know you asked Denise to say you weren't awake. Why, Lauren?" I asked

"I just need some time to think after what happened last night" she admitted

"But nothing did happen last night" I sighed "we didn't kiss or sleep together so what have you got to be ashamed of?"

"I'm ashamed I let my walls down" she informed me "after my last relationship I promised myself I wouldn't let a guy get so close to me again because of what happened and I have"

"Lauren, just talk to me" I begged "what happened between you and your ex?"

"It's complicated, Joey" she sighed "far too complicated for you to get involved in"

"Lauren, I'm already involved. You're my friend and I wanna protect you. I wanna help you" I replied "let me in, please"

"I can't because you'll hate me" she admitted

"I could never hate you, Lauren. Just tell me, please" I sighed

"I moved away from where I was living because of how things ended with my ex" she began, sighing "we didn't end on the best of terms and he was angry that we broke up"

"Morning, boys and girls" Kim proclaimed as Lauren was about to continue "oh, sorry to interrupt"

"It's okay, Joey was just going" Lauren informed her

"Lauren, don't" I begged

"Just go, Joey" she sighed, bowing her head

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey stood up I looked up and our eyes locked. I quickly pulled my gaze away and he left, me feeling on the verge of tears as I heard the front door slam shut…

"What did I interrupt?" Kim asked, sitting down next to me

"Nothing" I replied, grabbing my phone before standing up, leaving the room

JOEY'S POV:

Yet again Lauren had pushed me away and I didn't know why. Sighing, I looked through the living room window as I watched her stand up and leave the room before I made my way back to the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

The rest of the day had been spent in my room, mulling over whether to call Joey or not. I decided to and I nibbled on my thumb nail as I waited for him to answer…

"This is Joey, leave a message" I sighed before hanging up

I made my way downstairs and out of the B&B. I needed to find Joey and I needed to tell him before I lost the guts to…

**So, Lauren's gonna tell Joey the entire story? How will he react?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for leaving the chapter there last night. I'm a meanie, aren't I? P.S. don't blame me if this chapter's rubbish, I'm not feeling my best…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way out onto the Square, firstly making my way across to Joey's house, knocking on the door loudly, no answer. Sighing, I stood looking out on the Square, wondering where he could be. I tried the Vic, no sign, making my way down the market I stopped outside R&R, not needing to go any further. There was Joey, sucking face with a blonde…

"Y'know it's rude to stare" the blonde stated as I couldn't tear my eyes away

"I was just going" I informed her, Joey's face turning to face me as he heard my voice

"Lauren" he whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Yeah, I'm leaving" I replied, hurrying off down the market, him coming after me

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, where're you going?" the blonde I'd been kissing minutes previous asked

I didn't answer her as I hurried after Lauren, catching up to her as she reached the gardens…

"That wasn't what it looked like" I informed her as I stopped in front of her

"Wasn't it? You men, you're all the bloody same" she sighed, shoving me out of the way

"Lauren, what do you mean?" I questioned, making my way after her again

"I thought I'd found someone who was different from all the others but you're not" she proclaimed

"It's not as if we're together or anything" I stated "why are you so angry?"

"Isn't it obvious? Joey, you must know I have feelings for you" she informed me

I nodded, signalling yes…

"Exactly! So why hurt me by kissing her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Can we go and talk please? Somewhere private. I think there's some things we both need to say" I inquired

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded, both of us making our way back to mine…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I walked into his house and he guided me into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, patting the space next to him…

"So, what do you have to say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He swallowed and stayed silent for a minute before beginning… "I kissed that girl because I was hurt. Hurt that you kept pushing me away. A few times you've been so close to telling me what happened and why you moved here but every time we've been interrupted and then this morning when Kim came in you sent me away. That killed me, Lauren. You're different to any girl I've met and I just wanna be there for you, to hold you when you cry, to kiss you, to make love to you, to just be with you. But you keep pushing me away so I guessed you didn't want that, so that's where the blonde came in"

"So you were using her?" I questioned, his head nodding, signalling yes "really classy"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face as I began to speak…

"My last relationship wasn't one that I'm proud of" I began "he was called Sam and at first he was lovely. He'd spoil me rotten and lavish me with gifts, but then when I started college that all changed. He was insanely paranoid that I was cheating on him all the time but still I moved in with him. One night I came home late because I'd been out for dinner with a group of friends and he did something he'd never done before"

I stopped myself from speaking as the memories came flooding back, tears welling up in my eyes. I inhaled and exhaled, my confidence to continue coming back as Joey's hand entwined with mine…

"He hit me" I admitted "he told me I had to tell people I walked into a door because he'd given me a black eye. I thought it was just anger, but then it continued. But then the worst thing happened and that's when I knew I had to leave"

JOEY'S POV:

"_But then the worst thing happened and that's when I knew I had to leave"_

As much as it angered and upset me for Lauren to tell me this I knew it was ten times harder for her. Squeezing her hand, I motioned for her to continue…

"He'd been out with a gang of his mates and when he got back he was really drunk" she began "he came to bed and pulled me into him. Oh God, I can smell the stench of him now"

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to carry on if you don't want to" I informed her

"No, I need to" she replied, inhaling and exhaling before continuing "he was kissing my neck. I tried to pull myself away from him but his grip was too tight. I wasn't willing but he, he, he, forced himself on me"

Without saying another word I pulled Lauren into me, holding her tightly against my chest as she began to sob uncontrollably, her hands gripping at my shirt…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Now tell me you want something to do with me" I sighed as I pulled away

"Lauren, you're the best, most amazing person I know" Joey informed me

"You might not be saying that when I tell you the rest" I admitted

He swallowed and nodded, motioning for me to continue…

"I knew I couldn't leave straight away so I decided to leave a week after it happened when he was at work. My neighbour, Mrs. Davies helped me. She gave me some money and told me to run, which I did, and I ended up here. But the thing you should know is I'm not Lauren"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I changed my name when I arrived here" I explained "so that he wouldn't be able to find me. My real name's Jessica"

Joey stayed silent for a few minutes, processing everything I'd told him… "None of that matters to me. To me, you're Lauren. You're beautiful, smart, funny and the most amazing person I know. Your past doesn't matter to me. Jessica doesn't matter to me"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, pursing my lips together

He nodded, signalling yes, a smile on his face as he cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking down my cheek…

"Most guys would run a mile" I sighed

"I'm not most guys" he informed me

"I can see that. So what happens now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's up to you" he replied

"I want this, Joey. Us, I really do" I informed him "but you understand that I need time, right?"

"Of course" he assured me "you've got as much time as you need. But there is one thing I'd like to do. If you'll let me?"

I nodded and smiled, watching as he moved his face closer to mine. As his hot breath fanned my face my eyes shut of their own accord and after what felt like hours, his lips touched mine and all I could think was that I'd never been kissed the way Joey was kissing me before. He was soft, gentle, caring and passionate. I missed his lips as soon as they pulled away from mine, his eyes opening, a smile creeping onto his face as his eyes met mine…

"Was that okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It was more than okay" I replied "I should probably get going"

"I'll walk you home" he informed me

"Joey, I'm just across the Square" I chuckled

"I know. But anything could happen to a beautiful girl like you" he stated

I smiled at his protectiveness and leaned in, kissing him softly before pulling away, both of us leaving his living room, making our way out of the house. Little did I know, as Joey and I said goodnight on the doorstep of the B&B, there was someone watching us…

**So, are you happy that Lauren's finally told Joey everything and that they've shared their first kiss? And who could be watching them I wonder?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading some of your reviews – some of you are correct as to who was watching Lauren and Joey in the last chapter and some of you aren't…**

LAUREN'S POV:

After telling Joey everything about Sam, my mind was clearer and I had a new direction in life. I wasn't going to dwell on the past. Instead I was going to look forward and focus on me and Joey and building a new relationship and a new life for myself here in Albert Square…

"Morning" I greeted Joey as I walked into the club the next morning, ready to work

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you've got another day off, babe" he informed me

"Nope. I text Sharon last night and asked if I could come back today. I missed work and my ankle's fine" I explained

"She's right, Joey" Sharon interjected as she walked down the stairs and into the club

"See, I told you. So, where do you want me, boss?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Boss, I like the sound of that" he replied "you're on light duties till I say otherwise"  
"Joey" I whined, sighing heavily

"It's either that or you go back to the B&B, your choice?" he asked

"Fine, light duties" I sighed "so, what do you want me to do?"

"You can start by clearing the tables and loading the dishwasher" he informed me, smiling

I nodded and began doing what Joey had asked me, me being able to feel his gaze on me…

"You're not very subtle at checking someone out, Branning" I admitted, smiling as I made my way back to the bar

"Being subtle wasn't my aim" he quipped, smirking at me "it's those jeans of yours"

"Yeah, blame the jeans why don't you" I chuckled as I began to stack the dishwasher

"Okay, lovebirds, I'm just popping out" Sharon informed us, making her way into the bar

"Bye" we replied in unison as she left

JOEY'S POV:

After Lauren and I had finished our shift we made our way back to the B&B for an afternoon of movies and junk food in her room…

"So, which film first?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as we entered her room "Lauren, you okay?"

"Someone's been in here" she admitted

"It was probably Denise or Kim" I chuckled

"No, it's someone else. Someone else has been in here, Joey" she proclaimed

"Okay, just calm down" I replied, placing my hands on her shoulders "has anything been taken?"

"I don't think so" she informed me, moving away from me to begin looking through her belongings

"Okay. What do you wanna do? It's your call" I informed her

"He can't have found me" she whispered "he can't have found me"

"Who can't have found you, Lauren?" I asked, moving over to her

"Don't, Joey" she begged as I placed my hand on her waist "it's not that I don't want you to"

"It's okay. Lauren, what do you wanna do? Tell me, please" I replied

"Do you think I could come and stay with you for a while?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure? What about you needing time?" I inquired

"I need to feel safe and the only place I feel safe is when I'm with you" she admitted

LAUREN'S POV:

"Okay, pack your things and we'll go" he informed me, smiling at me reassuringly

"Thank you" I sighed, relieved, leaning up to kiss him softly

"Thank you for everything, Denise" I stated as I handed her back my room key

"You're welcome" she replied, smiling at me warmly "there'll always be a room for you here"

I smiled as I handed Joey one of my bags as I began to settle up my bill. Thanking Denise again, we left, making our way back to his…

"I can set you up the spare bedroom next door to my room if you like?" Joey suggested as we arrived back at his, shutting the door behind us

"Could I be in with you please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If you're sure?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, Joey smiling back as we made our way upstairs…

Later on that evening I was sat in the living room as Joey ordered us dinner…

"You must be Lauren" an unfamiliar girl's voice stated, startling me

"Yeah, I am. You must be Alice. Nice to meet you" I greeted her, holding out my hand for her to shake

"Ah, I see you two have met" Joey proclaimed, smiling widely as he walked into the room

"Yeah, are you here for dinner, Lauren?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Alice, do you think I can talk to you a sec?" Joey asked his younger sister, smiling at me

She nodded and they left the room, and I knew what Joey was talking to her about…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren's gonna be living with us for the foreseeable, Al" I informed my younger sister

"What? Joey, you hardly know the girl" she proclaimed

"Can you keep it down please?" I hissed, shutting the kitchen door to

"Joey, you've only just started to work with Lauren and now she's moving in? What is going on between the two of you exactly?" she inquired

"Maybe I can explain that a little better than Joey can" Lauren admitted, her voice startling us both

"If you wouldn't mind" Alice replied, sitting down at the table

LAUREN'S POV:

"Okay" I stated, sitting down opposite Alice, Joey sitting down next to me "your brother and I are seeing each other. Things are complicated for me and Joey's been there and has been a rock. Today, I had a bit of a fright at the B&B so that's why I'm here"

"A fright? You're not making any sense" Alice sighed

"Lauren, you don't have to tell her" Joey informed me

"No, I do. She's your sister and I've come in and invaded her home" I replied

"Will someone tell me what's going on please?" Alice asked

"Back where I come from, I was in an abusive relationship" I admitted, Alice covering her mouth in shock as she gasped loudly "and one night, one night he forced himself on me so I ran, and ended up here. My name's not really Lauren, Alice, it's Jessica. Your brother's accepted my past so I hope you can do the same too, and if you can't, I understand"

"That's a lot to digest" she admitted "so let me get this straight, the reason you've changed your name and moved here is to get away from your ex?"

"Correct" I informed her

"And what if he somehow manages to find you?" she questioned

"Alice" Joey hissed

"No, it's a reasonable question, Joey" I stated "that possibility is always going to be in my mind but I hope he doesn't. If he does though, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it"

"No, we will" Joey assured me, squeezing my hand

"You can stay" Alice informed me

"What? I can?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I've never seen my brother so serious about a girl before" she admitted "you make him happy"

"And he makes me happy too" I replied, smiling coyly

"Good. Then that's all that matters" she stated

JOEY'S POV:

I smiled at Lauren as Alice left the room and leaned forward, capturing my lips in hers…

"That was a brave thing to do, Lauren. I'm proud of you" I informed her

"I'm proud of me too" she admitted, smiling widely

**So, Alice knows too. How and when do you think Sam is going to make his presence known?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I keep saying it but I just want to say another massive thank you to everyone who reviews this story. Out of all my J/L stories, it's my favourite to write so I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it…**

LAUREN'S POV:

It had been a week since I'd moved in with Joey, and even though I felt safe, I couldn't help but feel paranoid that someone was watching me. It was becoming so tiring trying not to let it show but I couldn't let Joey know I was struggling. I was stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee that morning when I heard his footsteps make their way in and join me…

"It's unusual to see you up this early" he admitted

"Couldn't sleep. Headache" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Coffee's no good for that then" he replied, motioning to the cup in my hands

"No, you're right. Morning tradition" I informed him "can you pour me a juice please?"

He nodded and made his way to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice, pouring us a glass each as I tipped my coffee down the sink…

"So what's on the agenda for today then seeing as though you're off work?" he asked

"I might stay here and tidy up this place" I replied "I'm not too sure yet"

"What's on your mind?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "and don't say nothing because I know there is"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I just can't help thinking that there was someone in my room at the B&B"

"Come here" he stated, motioning for me to move towards him which I did "even if someone had, you're here now and you're safe. Please try and forget about it because you're gonna drive yourself insane, okay?"

I nodded, smiling as he kissed my lips softly…

"I'm gonna go and have a shower as I've gotta be at work soon. You gonna be okay?" he asked

I nodded and smiled reassuringly, watching as he left the room before organising myself some breakfast…

Later on that morning, both Joey and Alice had left for work and I was upstairs in mine and Joey's bedroom, changing our bedsheets. After doing so I made my way downstairs with the dirty ones, ready to put them in the washing machine when I saw the back door was ajar...

"That's strange" I sighed, setting the bedsheets down on the table before shutting and locking the door, putting the washing in the washing machine before leaving the kitchen again

JOEY'S POV:

"Even when you're not meant to be here you can't keep away" I chuckled as Lauren walked into the bar

"It could be something to do with the hot barman. I think I've got a crush" she admitted, smiling

"Oh, really?" I questioned "well he's got a crush on you too. So, what can I do for you?"

"Lunch in the Vic?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds great" I informed her "I've just gotta wait till Sharon's back. She's gone to interview someone seeing as though Ben's left. She won't be long"

Lauren nodded and sat herself down on a barstool, watching me as I worked…

LAUREN'S POV:

Twenty minutes later I heard Sharon's heels click down the steps and I heard her talking to someone, and when the voice she was speaking to spoke, I froze. No, it couldn't be…

"Lauren, Joey, I'd like you to meet Sam, he's going to be our new barman" she introduced us

"No, no, no, no, no" I proclaimed, stumbling from my barstool and back into the bar

"Lauren, what's the matter?" Joey asked worriedly

"It's him, Joey, it's him" I proclaimed

JOEY'S POV:

"_It's him, Joey, it's him"_

"What's him?" I questioned, but as soon as I'd asked, I realised. This was Sam, Lauren's ex

"Sharon, get him out of here, now" I proclaimed, making my way over to Lauren

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned, confused as to why Lauren was reacting

"He's her ex" I informed her "get him out of here and I'll explain the rest"

"I think you better go, Sam" Sharon sighed, running her hands over her face

"Do I still have the job?" he inquired

Lauren scoffed and I could feel myself getting angrier…

"I'll let you know" she informed me, smiling as she showed him from the club "right, so who's going to tell me what the hell that was?"

Lauren and I glanced at each other, neither of us knowing where to begin…

**San's a piece of work, isn't he? And he's only going to get worse. How's Joey going to cope seeing him make his girlfriend's life a living hell? And more importantly, how's Lauren going to cope?**


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, you need to tell me what's happening, darling" Sharon informed me

"I know I do. I just can't" I admitted "Joey"

"Hey, it's okay" he whispered, hugging me tightly as I began to sob "do you want me to?"

I looked up at him and nodded, burying my head into the crook of his neck as he began to tell Sharon the whole story…

"And she left because he raped her. He can't work here, Sharon. I won't let it happen. I won't let him hurt Lauren" he informed her, his arms tightening around me protectively

"Lauren, darling, I'm so sorry" she proclaimed

"You weren't to know" I whispered

"Can I ask? Why didn't you go to the police?" she inquired

"He is. Was the police" I admitted "they wouldn't have believed me"

"Oh, darling" she sighed "now I want you both to go home. And I don't want you to do anything stupid, okay, Joey?"

I glanced up at Joey as he nodded. Both of us stood up and left, making our way home…

"Lauren, what's the matter?" Alice asked worriedly as we walked into the house

"I'm going to go for a lie down" I informed Joey, making my way up the stairs

"Joey" Alice whispered, raising an eyebrow

"We'll talk in the kitchen" he informed her

JOEY'S POV:

"It's Sam, he's in the Square. He applied for a job at the club" I informed her "Lauren completely freaked out as expected and now Sharon knows everything. I don't know what happens now"

"Surely she won't give him the job?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course she won't" I replied "but as to whether he'll stick around, I don't know"

"He can't be that stupid" she sighed

"I hope you're right, Al, I really do" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

_I was back at the house I shared with Sam. I was trying to get out but he'd bolted and locked every single window and door, hiding the keys so I couldn't find them. I was trapped. I stood in the living room and watched as he appeared in the doorway and moved towards me. I was frozen to the spot as he reached me, his lips pressing to my cheek, working their way down to my neck as his hands worked at removing my clothing. I couldn't stop him…_

"Joey" I proclaimed, sitting up in the bed, a cold sweat over me

"Hey, what's the matter?" Joey asked, bursting into the room

"Oh God" I sighed "he's everywhere. He's in my dreams. He's in the Square"

"He's not gonna hurt you while I'm around, I promise" he assured me, sitting down next to me

I tried to fight back the tears as I rested my head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me, forming a protective cocoon…

"I'm so tired, Joey" I admitted

"Then sleep, babe" he stated, moving some stray hair from my face

"I can't. Not on my own. Will you stay with me please?" I asked

Joey nodded and together we laid ourselves down on the bed, my head resting against his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat sending me off to sleep…

**So Sam's most definitely back in Lauren's life, what would you like to see him do next?**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to simplyREBecca_ for her help with this chapter…

LAUREN'S POV:

Things had been relatively quiet on the Sam front since the whole R&R debacle…

"How do you fancy going out tonight, babe?" Joey suggested as he walked into the living room where I was watching TV

"Where were you thinking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"To the Vic. It's karaoke night" he informed me, sitting down next to me

"Yeah, why not" I replied, making him smile "I could use a night out. I think we both could"

Joey nodded in agreement and kissed the side of my head as I snuggled into him…

JOEY'S POV:

I was so pleased Lauren had said yes to going out tonight. It was what she needed, what we both needed and honestly, I thought she's say no. After we'd both showered and changed we made our way over to the Vic, seeing that it was already busy…

"I'll get the drinks" Lauren informed me as she headed to the bar and I headed to a table

LAUREN'S POV:

"Yes Lauren, love?" Alfie asked, making his way over to me

"Orange juice and a beer please" I informed him, smiling as I pulled my purse from my bag

"Soft drinks? You really have changed, Jess" Sam's voice chuckled from behind me

"What're you still doing here?" I inquired, turning around to face him

"Thinking of calling this place home now" he admitted "it's nice and the people are lovely"

I sighed and shook my head, doing my utmost to not let him get to me…

"Jess, what do you say you ditch that one over there and come back to my hotel?" Sam suggested, placing his hand on my waist

"Get off me" I proclaimed as Alfie returned with mine and Joey's drinks

I handed him the money and received my change, turning to Sam…

"I am never, ever, ever going to come near you again" I informed him, walking away and over to Joey

JOEY'S POV:

"You okay? You're shaking?" I asked Lauren as she returned to the table

She nodded and took a sip of her drink, both of us turning to the stage as the karaoke night began…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'm just off to the loo" I informed Joey "and then I'll get us another round"

He nodded and smiled at me as I made my way round to the other side of the pub where the toilets were located. After finishing I checked my appearance in the mirror and washed my hands, stopping as Sam entered just as I was about to leave…

"Did you not get the message earlier?" I questioned, sighing heavily

"Oh, I did but you know what happens when you answer me back" he replied

"Touch me and I'll scream. I mean it" I informed him, walking backwards as he walked forwards

"Everyone's too busy getting involved with the stupid karaoke" he chuckled "you won't be heard, even if you do"

Sam was so close to me that I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. I felt sick. As he was about to step even closer and the door opened…

"Lauren, are you okay, darling?" Denise's voice asked

"Yeah" I informed her, sneaking past Sam and over to her

JOEY'S POV:

"Alfie, have you seen Lauren?" I questioned as I made my way to the bar

"I think she went home, Joey" Denise informed me, overhearing mine and Alfie's conversation

"Oh, do you know why?" I asked, making my way over to her

"She was in the toilets with some guy. I think he was hassling her" she replied

"Did you see where this guy went?" I questioned, clenching my fists by my side

"No, he just left as I made my way in" she explained "is everything okay?"

"It will be. Thanks, Denise" I stated, smiling at her as I left the pub

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the living room, frozen by what had just happened. I can't believe he'd got that close to hurting me again. I sighed with relief as Joey unlocked the front door and hurried into the room, pulling me into him…

"Denise told me" he admitted "why didn't you come and get me when it happened?"

"I just had to get out of there" I informed him, finally finding my voice "it was so scary, Joey"

"I know, baby, I know" he whispered, rocking us backwards and forwards "I'm sorry I wasn't there to knock him out"

"That wouldn't have solved anything" I sighed

"It would've made me feel better" he informed me

"I can think of another way to make you feel better. To make us both feel better" I admitted

Joey pulled away from me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and leant forward, cupping his cheek as I pressed my lips to his softly…

"No, Lauren" he sighed "it's not that I don't want to but I don't think you're ready"

"Joey, you care about me, right? You want to look after me, right?" I asked

"Of course I do. You know I do" he replied, moving a stray piece of hair from my face

"Then do this for me, please" I begged "I'm ready, I promise. I want to"

"I think we should wait a while, Lauren" he admitted

"Give me one good reason why?" I inquired "you want this. I want this. We can't let Sam keep standing in our way"

Me saying that was all the encouragement Joey needed. I gasped as his lips captured mine and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him…

"Upstairs" I whispered against his lips

Joey lifted us up, his arms tightly around my waist, my legs locked around him as he carried us from the room and up the stairs into our bedroom. He set me down on the floor and removed the coat I'd been wearing, letting it fall to the floor as I did the same to him. Entwining one of my hands with his I led us over to the bed, laying myself down, Joey moving to hover over me as I got myself comfy. Supporting his weight on his forearms he captured my lips with his again, letting our crotches grind together, a moan escaping my lips as we continued to kiss. Continuing to hold his weight up, he brought one of his hands in between us and ran it down my body, cupping my shirt clad breast, running his thumb over it before moving downwards and cupping my jean covered mound. I gasped at the contact and felt myself become damp. Joey raised an eyebrow and I nodded, signalling for him to continue…

Joey's t-shirt had been removed and so had my shirt. Next to go were Joey's jeans, followed by mine, leaving us both in our underwear. I could feel myself begin to blush as Joey's eyes raked down my body, drinking in every piece of me. He lowered his lips to the skin of my chest now accessible from my shirt being off and began to press soft kisses to it. I moaned softly and he continued, both his hands reaching up to cup my breasts. Once again, I moaned, the contact becoming almost unbearable as he continued to run his hands over them. Reaching behind me, I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the side of me and I saw Joey's eyes light up. Smiling at him reassuringly, he lowered his head and took one in his mouth, lavishing attention on the other one with his hand and changing, keeping his hands on them as he kissed his way downwards…

"I want you too much for teasing" I admitted to Joey as his fingers trailed up and down my panty covered mound

He smiled and with my help, shimmied my underwear from my legs. My eyes hooded as I saw Joey's length beneath his boxers, straining to get free…

"Lauren" Joey chuckled, snapping me from my trance

I raised my face to meet his… "Sorry, what?"

"I said are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "bit preoccupied, were you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and nodded, watching as he removed his boxers and grabbed something from the drawer, a condom. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about safety. Forgetting about that and focusing on the moment again I watched as Joey quickly rolled the latex onto his length and hovered over me, moving some hair from my face as he positioned himself. I gasped as he tested the waters, running his length up and down my folds before pushing himself in halfway, gauging my reaction before pushing himself in fully, stopping for a minute as we both became accustomed to each other…

As Joey began to move in and out of me I could feel my orgasm close with every thrust. I moaned loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me. I looked up at Joey and he was smiling, and I moaned as he hit the spot again. I ran my fingernails up and down his back and focused on trying to draw my orgasm out for longer but I couldn't. I was close and Joey knew it. With just two more thrusts I came apart, moaning his name as my head tipped back into the pillow, Joey's lips coming down to press soft kisses to it as he worked towards his, tipping me over the edge once again…

**So, J/L have consummated their relationship after L's run in with Sam, what do you wanna see next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone for their lovely reviews on this story. It makes my day reading them all and hearing that you're loving it…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and felt different, a good sort of different. As I came to, I felt Joey's arm tightly wrapped around my waist underneath the covers, my back against his front as he held me safely to him. I gently turned myself around in his embrace, pressing a kiss to the base of his throat…

"Mm" I heard him mumble

I smiled and pressed another kiss on his neck, his grasp around my waist tightening somewhat. I continued to trail my lips up the skin of his neck and his eyes opened, locking with mine…

"And what do you think you're doing, Miss?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Waking my boyfriend up" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him softly

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked

"Yeah, what of it?" I inquired

"It's the first time you've called me that" he admitted, leaning in and kissing me softly

"Well that's what you are, isn't it?" I asked as we pulled away

"If that's what you want" he replied, smiling at me

I nodded and snuggled into him further, both of us falling asleep again…

JOEY'S POV:

"Sorry, man" I stated as I bumped into someone as I was walking through the market to work, keeping my head down to shield myself from the cold

"Hang on a sec, you're Joey, aren't you? I'm Sam, Sharon was gonna hire me" he informed me

"And why would I wanna talk to you after everything you've done to my girlfriend?" I asked, stopping in my tracks

"Didn't take her long to move on" he chuckled "not surprised, really. She's always been a bit easy"

"What did you just say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm guessing she's not told you the full story concerning our relationship" he replied

"What else is there to tell? You forced her to have sex with you" I proclaimed, getting angrier

"Is that really what she's saying?" he inquired "classic Jessica. Getting everyone to feel sorry for her"

I swallowed and clenched my fists…

"Man, she really has got you wound round her little finger, hasn't she?" he questioned

"I only wanna do everything I can to protect her. You need to leave here and never come back" I informed him

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" he asked

"You don't wanna stick around to find out" I replied "trust me"

"Oh I think I do. Making yours and your girlfriend's lives a living hell is something I'd take great pleasure in" he chuckled before walking away

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way down the steps into the club, hearing lots of crashing and banging from the bar area. Furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion, I made my way through, Joey being the cause of the noise…

"What have those bottles ever done to you?" I asked as I sat myself down on a barstool

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, Lauren" he admitted, continuing to restock the fridges

"Tough" I proclaimed "Joey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I saw Sam this morning. He's not gonna stop until he's ruined us" he informed me

"What? What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"He said he's going to make our lives a living hell" he explained "I wanted to kill him, Lo"

"Joey, please tell me you didn't touch him" I begged "I couldn't bear it if you were arrested"

"No, and I'm not going to be" he assured me "hey, come here. You know I don't like seeing you cry"

I sighed and met him at the end of the bar where he pulled me into him, hugging me tightly…

JOEY'S POV:

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" Sam's voice proclaimed as Lauren and I made our way through the market after my shift had finished

"Remember what I said, don't let him rile you" Lauren whispered as we continued to walk

"Looking good, Jess" he chuckled "or should I say Lauren?"

"That's it" I proclaimed "I'm sorry"

"Joey, no" Lauren shouted as I launched my fist into Sam's face, sending him flying to the floor

LAUREN'S POV:

After watching Joey punch Sam I ran back to the house, knowing Joey was hurrying after me…

**Oh dear, so Joey's temper finally got the better of him, what's gonna happen now?**


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, I'm sorry" Joey sighed as he followed me through the front door, shutting it behind him

"You promised me you wouldn't, Joey. You promised me" I proclaimed

"So what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and take it and then walk away?" he asked

"Yes. Because now he's got the upper hand. We'll have the police knocking here tomorrow morning, just you wait and see" I sighed "I'm off to bed"

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren disappeared up the stairs and into our bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I ran my hands over my face and walked into the kitchen, placing an icepack on my now throbbing hand…

"What happened to you?" Alice questioned as she walked in a little while later

"I punched Sam" I informed her "and I don't regret it. In fact I'd do it again"

"I thought you'd regret your actions by now" Lauren's voice sighed from the doorway

"Lauren, please" I begged "what're you doing? Where're you going?"

"To sort this mess" she informed me, making her way out of the front door

"Are you not gonna go after her?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

LAUREN'S POV:

Thankfully Joey hadn't decided to come after me because he'd only stop me from putting my plan into action. I walked into the pub and spotted Sam straight away…

"Ah, I was hoping I'd see you again" he admitted as I reached him

"Well here I am" I replied "I needed to get out. Joey's driving me mad"

"He is? I thought you two would be all loved up seeing as though he defended your honour" he informed me

"I told him not to. I said violence isn't the answer but you riled him so I've left him to sulk" I explained

He smiled and nodded… "Do you want a drink?"

"Vodka and coke please" I informed him

He nodded and gave Alfie our order, both of us making our way to a table. As the night progressed I decided to put my plan into action, running my foot up and down his leg…

"Do you want to get out of here?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Do you want to?" he asked, shocked at my ask

I nodded… "Where're you staying?"

"The B&B" he informed me "shall we go?"

I nodded again and followed him out of the pub, both of us making our way back to the B&B and up to his room…

"Why exactly are you here, Jess? Or should I say Lauren?" he questioned

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You been here just makes all my feelings come rushing back" I admitted, moving towards him

"Hang on, you were the one that left me?" he inquired

"I know, and now I see how stupid I was to" I replied

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, letting his lips touch mine…

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING, I PROMISE. Lauren's a woman with a plan, and she's not going to stop until Sam is punished for what he did to her…**


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

I wanted to push Sam away from me but I couldn't, I knew I had to do it because otherwise he'd report Joey and Joey would be the one to go to prison. He'd only been defending my honour and he couldn't go to prison for that. Sam had to go to prison for hurting me. I felt Sam's fingers tilt my chin and his lips pressed against my neck. He didn't make me feel anything like Joey did. In fact, he repulsed me…

"You and Joey. You and Joey. You and Joey" was the chant I was saying to myself in my head as he moved me towards the bed, beginning to undress me

JOEY'S POV:

It was getting late and Lauren still hadn't returned home. I knew she was annoyed with me and so I decided to leave her, knowing she'd come back when she was good and ready…

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt sick and disgusted with myself after what I'd just let Sam do to me. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and he was fast asleep. I gently lifted his hand from my body, stilling as he moved in his sleep before turning over to face the other side of the room. I sighed with relief and made my way into the bathroom, smudging my make-up and ripping my now back on shirt before finishing getting dressed and making my way downstairs…

"Lauren, love, what're you doing here?" Denise asked as I reached the bottom

"He. He. He" I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes "he raped me, Denise"

"Who did? Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No" I replied "Sam. Sam, he raped me"

"Oh Lauren" she proclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in shock "here, let's sit you down. Do you want me to call Joey?"

"The police first" I begged "and then Joey"

She nodded and I listened as she disappeared into the hallway to make the phone calls…

JOEY'S POV:

I was just about to switch the TV off and go to bed when the house phone rang. I answered it…

"Joey, it's Denise" she informed me as I picked up the phone

"Denise, is everything okay? How come you're calling so late?" I questioned

"It's Lauren. She's in a bad way. You need to get here now" she stated

"What? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly

"She needs you, Joey. Just get here now" she proclaimed, hanging up the phone

I hurried from the house and over to the B&B, straight into the living room and to Lauren…

"What happened? What did he do to you?" I questioned, pulling her into me, holding her tightly

"He didn't do anything" she admitted "this is all part of my plan"

"Your plan? What plan?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"My plan to get him put in jail" she informed me "he raped me, Joey"

"He did what? I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed

"No, he didn't really, Joey" she sighed "but that's what I'm gonna make it look like"

"Lauren, what if the police find out you're lying, hmm? Then what?" I asked

"They're not going to, Joey. I'm a defenceless young woman who's just been forced to have sex against her will" she stated "who're they gonna believe? Me, or him?"

I sighed and leant my head back against the wall as I tried to digest everything…

"Joey, are you with me? I need you with me" she admitted

"I'm with you" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as Denise walked in, accompanied by two policemen

LAUREN'S POV:

"Miss. Burks, you're going to have to accompany us to the station" one policeman informed me "can you tell us where Mr. Young is?"

"Upstairs in his room. Number 2" I replied, Joey's arm wrapped tightly around me

"Okay. My colleague here will take you to the station and then we'll make a formal arrest" he explained

I nodded and followed the policeman's colleague from the room, Joey following me as we were led out onto the Square and to the police car…

**So, were any of you right as to what Lauren's plan was? Does this mean the back of Sam? And is Joey really okay with both of them lying to the police? Find out next chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick chapter before I head out for the afternoon – all my other chapters shall be updated tonight, just so you know…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I sat in the interview room of the police station. If someone had a knife they'd be able to cut the atmosphere in half. I reached for his hand but he pulled away just as an officer entered…

"Miss. Burks, I'm the police doctor" the woman who'd accompanied the officer into the room informed me "you're going to have to accompany us to the hospital for tests if that's okay?"

I glanced at Joey who couldn't look at me. I swallowed and turned back to her, nodding my head…

"Then we should get going" she stated "if you'd like to follow me"

"Is it okay if my boyfriend comes with me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at the doctor

"Only if he wants to?" she questioned, glancing at Joey

"I'm gonna go home. I need to check on Alice" he informed us all "I'll see you later"

I sighed as he left the room, not looking back at me. I felt disgusted with myself and it was quite obvious Joey felt the same. Trying to fight back the tears, I made my way out of the interview room, following the police doctor out into a car that would take me to the hospital…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat at the kitchen table early that morning, cup of coffee in my hand, trying to fuel myself for the day when the door opened and shut, and I saw Lauren walking down the hallway…

"How did it go?" I asked as she poured herself an orange juice

"Like you care" she sighed "I thought you were with me, Joey?"

"I am but I don't think you realise how serious what you've done is" I proclaimed

"You don't think I know what I've done? Joey, I'm disgusted with myself" she admitted

"Then why did you do it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It was the only thing I could do that would get him out of our lives" she informed me

"We could've found some other way" I sighed, running my hands over my tired face "you let him take advantage of you, you let him touch you"

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked "the whole time I was thinking of you"

"That just makes it worse, Lauren" he replied "I better get organised for work"

"Joey" she begged, taking a hold of my hand

I pulled away from her and left the room, heading upstairs and into the bathroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the living room not saying a word until Joey and Alice had both left for work and then made my way upstairs to shower, to get myself clean, to rid myself of every trace of Sam I had on me. I switched the water on and rid myself of my clothes, stepping under the now hot water jets, letting them wash away the dirt on my body…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived home from work on my lunch break. Stepping through the front door the first thing I heard was hysterical sobbing. Lauren's hysterical sobbing. I hurried up the stairs and into our bedroom, seeing her crumpled on the floor in a heap. I rushed over to her and pulled her into my embrace, stopping her as she tried to fight my grasp on her…

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe" I whispered

LAUREN'S POV:

"_It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe"_

Was I?

**Please don't hate me, guys. Things will get better for them eventually, I promise…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Things will get better for Joey and Lauren, I promise…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I sat in our positions for what felt like an eternity, me wrapped in his embrace as I sobbed my heart out, and that's what it literally felt like. At the time, I thought my idea had been a good one, but in hindsight, it hadn't. I could've potentially ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me, by trying to save it…

"Have I ruined us?" I asked, my voice a whisper after a long period of silence

"No" Joey assured me "I'm sorry for being such a dick. I was just angry"

"With me? I understand" I admitted, sighing heavily

"No, not with you" he replied "with myself. I shouldn't have punched him"

"You were defending me, Joey. Nobody's ever done that for me before" I informed him

"What can I say? You're worth defending" he stated, chuckling as he kissed the top of my head

I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his, attempting to convey all the emotions I was feeling for him in that moment to the kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later…

"I think you need some rest" he admitted as he stood up, holding out his hands to me

"I think you're right" I replied "can you grab me some fresh clothes please?"

He nodded and made his way to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt…

"I'll leave you to get dressed and make you a drink" he informed me, kissing my cheek before making his way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

I reached the kitchen and leant on the worktop, sighing heavily. I could tell Lauren was confused that I'd stopped the kiss and I knew eventually she'd question it. I'd done it because I didn't want to take advantage of her, her having being through enough these past 24 hours…

Flicking the kettle on, I made us both a cup of tea. Leaving mine downstairs I made my way into our bedroom, setting it down on the side as I saw Lauren laying on the bed, her eyes shut…

"I'm not asleep" she informed me as I was about to leave the room

"I know. I just didn't want to disturb you" I admitted

"Joey, is something wrong?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she sat up

"No, babe, nothing" I assured her "you try and get some rest"

She sighed and nodded, too tired for an argument. I smiled at her as she laid down again and shut her eyes, watching her for another moment or two before shutting the door behind me, making my way downstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, handsome" I greeted Joey as I walked into the kitchen "something smells good"

"Mum's lasagne recipe. I thought we could do with some home cooking" he informed me

I smiled as I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, earning a moan from his lips. I continued to press kisses there and he pulled away…

"Joey, what's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing. Just don't need to be distracted while making this" he admitted, smiling at me

I nodded and sat down as Alice walked into the room…

"Everything okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow between me and her older brother

I nodded and smiled as she began to set the table for dinner. Later on that evening I made my way into the bedroom from the bathroom, having changed into an underwear set I knew Joey loved…

"You look nice" Joey stated as I shut the bedroom door behind me

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him "I was thinking, how about we?"

"Babe, you're still tired. Maybe tomorrow" he informed me "get some sleep"

Instead of arguing I smiled falsely and turned over and away from him, switching my light off. Was Joey going off me?

**No, Joey's not going off Lauren before any of you ask. He's just wanting to respect her and not take advantage of her after what happened with Sam. He's being a gentlemen. Poor Lauren feeling insecure though!**


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey left the house for work that morning and I made my way into the living room, tears pooling in my eyes as I saw him stood by the gardens talking to Poppy, her hand placed on his arm, a smile on his face. I was sure my suspicions were correct, he wasn't attracted to me anymore…

JOEY'S POV:

"Thanks, Poppy. I'll tell Lauren you and Fatboy were asking after her" I informed her

"Thanks" she replied "I better be heading to work. See you later"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard Joey ask into the house a little while later

I didn't answer him as I continued to pack, making my way downstairs once my bags were packed…

"What're you doing?" he questioned as he walked into the hallway to see what the noise was about

"What does it look like? I'm moving back to the B&B" I informed him

"Why? There's no need for you to" he stated

"Isn't there?" I inquired "you said everything was fine between us but every time I try and, you know, you reject me"

"It's because I'm worried, Lauren" he admitted, sighing heavily

"Worried about what, Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You. I don't wanna take advantage" he replied "I wanna make sure you're ready"

"So it's not because you don't find me attractive anymore?" I questioned

"Hell no. Lauren, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he proclaimed

"Then prove it to me, Joey. I need to forget and I know you do too" I begged

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren pressed her lips to mine and this time I didn't pull away. She was right, we both needed to forget and move on. I wrapped my arms around her waist as my tongue ran across her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her throat as my tongue gained entry to her mouth. Moving us backwards, I guided us up the stairs and into our bedroom, laying Lauren down on the bed…

LAUREN'S POV:

I could feel myself blush underneath Joey's gaze as he raked his eyes up and down my body as I lay on the bed, waiting for his next move. I smiled as he climbed onto the bed and ran his hands up my sides, bringing them inwards, cupping my breasts. Keeping one hand where it was, his other hand ran up to the side of my face, running his finger down my cheek, my eyes closing underneath his touch…

"You're so beautiful, Lauren" he whispered, pressing his lips to mine

Bringing his hand away from my face he began to unbutton my shirt, sitting me up so he could pull it from my shoulders. His hands ran down the top half of my body, stopping momentarily at my breasts before continuing, his hands settling on my stomach before unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them down and off my legs. Taking advantage of Joey throwing my jeans to the floor I moved so I could straddle him, resting our crotches together, a groan escaping his mouth as I moved above him as I motioned for him to sit up so I could remove his t-shirt. Moving my way down his body I unbuttoned his work trousers, pulling them from his body too, moving to straddle him again, our now only underwear clad crotches grounding together as he brought his hips up to meet mine…

I tightened my legs around Joey's waist as inch by inch, he pushed himself into me, his hands holding onto my waist, my hands running up and down his back, digging in occasionally as he began to move, hitting the right spot inside me every time. I gasped as he withdrew himself completely and thrust back into me again, hitting the spot with even more force, doing it over and over again until I spilled over the edge, Joey continuing to thrust, pushing me over the edge once again as he hit his high…

"Don't ever doubt yourself again, okay, baby?" he questioned as we lay together afterwards

"After that I don't think I'll be able to" I admitted "two orgasms in a row. Thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied, chuckling, kissing my shoulder

**So are things back on track for Joey and Lauren? I wouldn't hold your breath…**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to lucia_18 for this idea. In this chapter, Joey and Lauren have their first date…

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked Joey as he climbed out of bed the next morning

"Sorry, did I wake you? I was going to make us breakfast in bed" he informed me

"Well then off you go" I chuckled "what're you making?"

"Whatever you want" he replied "pancakes. Cereal. Toast. Whatever, I'm a man of many talents"

"You proved that to me last night" I admitted, wrapping the covers around me as I sat up "I'll have pancakes, Mr. Branning"

Joey smiled and made his way back to the bed, kissing me softly before leaving the room…

JOEY'S POV:

"What're you doing up? I was meant to be bringing you this in bed" I sighed as Lauren walked into the kitchen

"The bed's gone cold" she admitted "maybe we could skip breakfast and you could come and warm it up again?"

I smiled and switched off the hob that was currently cooking the pancakes walking towards her, cupping her cheeks in my hand, kissing her passionately as I guided her backwards and up the stairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, why do I have to go out? It's freezing. There better be a good reason for it or I swear to God" I proclaimed

"Babe, don't worry, I promise it will be" he assured me "now just go and don't come back for an hour"

"What am I meant to do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure you'll think of something" he replied, kissing me softly as he shooed me out of the house

I sighed and turned around to see his smiling face…

"Can we not just stay in and cuddle up on the sofa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"As tempting as that sounds we can't" he informed me "now go and just do something"

I sighed and kissed him again, making my way out through the gardens and onto the market…

"Lauren" Denise shouted from the doorway of the Minute Mart as I walked up and down the market

"Hi" I greeted her as I walked over to her

"What're you doing? You've been walking up and down for fifteen minutes" she chuckled

"Fifteen minutes, is that it?" I questioned "Joey's kicked me out of the house because he's organising something"

"How about coming to help me in here?" she suggested "the delivery's just arrived and I'm on my own"

"Sure. What can I do to help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I followed her inside

"Can you unpack the order? If you need any help just yell" she inquired

I nodded and began to do as she'd asked. Forty minutes later the order was unpacked…

"Thank you so much for giving me something to do" I proclaimed as I walked to the till

"You're welcome. Here" she stated, opening the till, handing me some money

"No, I did it because I was bored. I don't deserve to be paid" I stated

"Lauren, you've done some work so of course you do. Just take it or I'll post it through the letterbox on my own home" she informed me

I sighed and thanked her as I took the money from her, shoving it into my leather jacket pocket before saying my goodbyes and walking out of the shop and back to the house…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd been watching from the living room window and hurried to the door as I saw Lauren walk up, pulling her key from her pocket, opening the door to her...

"Oh, hello" she greeted me, smiling

"Hi. Right, coat off and then shut your eyes" I informed her

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You'll see" I replied, hanging her coat up as she took it from her shoulders

She sighed and did as I asked. I covered her eyes with my hands and guided her into the kitchen, stopping her in the doorway…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Open" Joey proclaimed

"What is all this?" I asked as I saw a candlelit dinner for two set out

"We're having a date" he informed me, smiling "so sit down and let me spoil you"

I smiled and kissed him gently, walking to the table, Joey pouring me a drink…

**What do you wanna see on Joey and Lauren's dinner date? Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

"So what's all this for then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey as he sat opposite me

"I was thinking to myself earlier how we don't really know each other" he admitted "so this dinner is gonna be us sitting down and finding out everything we need to know about the other"

"Seriously? My life story won't even last the starter" I chuckled

"Neither will mine, but isn't that the beauty of it?" he questioned

"You weirdo" I replied, smiling at him as he set our starter, prawn toast, down in front of us "did you have help making all of this?"

"Cheeky. No I didn't thank you" he informed me "cooking's something I love to do"

"Yeah? Why didn't you pursue it then?" I asked, tucking into the food in front of me

"I need something that earns me a living. Believe me, I wanted to but I couldn't afford to put myself through uni, and then Dad cleared Mum out of everything she had so she couldn't either" he explained

"Joe" I sighed, entwining my hand with his across the table, knowing the subject of his Dad was a sore spot

"It's fine, I'm fine" he assured me "I've got an idea"

"Enlighten me then" I replied, finishing off my starter

"How about we play twenty questions?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink… "You start"

"Okay" he stated "if you had the chance to be a character from a TV show, who would it be?"

"That's easy. Kelly Kapowski from Saved By The Bell" I proclaimed "I loved her. What're you smirking at?"

"I had a massive crush on her" he admitted, taking a sip of his beer

"Match made in heaven, babe" I replied as he leant across the table to kiss me

JOEY'S POV:

After dinner Lauren and I were snuggled up on the sofa when the front door opened and slammed shut, Alice storming into the living room…

"Everything okay, sis?" I questioned, both Lauren and I looking at her as we laid together on the sofa

"Does it look or sound okay, Joey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Alice, what's the matter?" Lauren inquired, sitting up as I did the same

"I've been sacked for having an opinion" she proclaimed "an opinion"

"You're kidding, right?" Lauren asked, sitting up fully now "have they given you any written or verbal warnings?"

"No. They just sacked me on the spot" she admitted, sighing

"Tomorrow morning we're off to your work. They can't do that" she informed her

"Maybe I should just give up and try and find something new?" she suggested "I didn't really like it anyway"

"Even if you don't take your job back you can't let them get away with that" Lauren replied "we're going there tomorrow and we're going to get justice for what they did"

"Thank you, Lauren. Sorry to interrupt your evening" she sighed

"No worries. How about you join us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at Lauren and she gave me a warning look…

"No, it's fine. I'm gonna get something to eat and go to bed" she informed us

"Al, we're only gonna watch a film" Lauren replied "you're more than welcome"

"Okay. Give me five to get some food and get changed and I'll be in" she stated "thank you"

Lauren and I smiled at her and she left the room…

"Hello, I thought this was meant to be a quiet evening?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Hello, your sister's upset and you're her big brother. You're meant to support her and she needs some cheering up" she replied, smiling "and besides, we could maybe have an early night?"

"You read my mind" I informed her, kissing her lightly as Alice re-entered the room

"So what're we watching?" she questioned, sitting herself down in the chair

**Love or hate? Let me know…**


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

The post had just come through the letterbox and I made my way through to pick it up from the mat. Flicking through the various bills my hands froze as I noticed a piece of mail addressed to me, from prison. Sam wanted to see me…

"Babe, you okay?" Joey asked as he walked into the hallway to see what was taking so long

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "just looking through this catalogue"

"Well stop being a dilly daydream and come and finish your breakfast" he chuckled

I nodded and shoved the letter from prison into my dressing gown pocket, making my way back into the kitchen, handing Alice her mail as I did the same to Joey…

For the rest of the morning I was in a world of my own as I tried to figure out whether I should go and see him or not. Part of me wanted to, just for closure, but another part of me was frightened. I picked up the house phone and dialled the number on the prison visit…

"Hello, this is Lauren Burks, I've received a visitation order from an inmate, Samuel Young" I informed the person on the other end of the phone "I just wanted to confirm I'll be there. Okay. Thank you"

I hung up the phone and turned to walk out of the room, stopping in my tracks as Alice stood in the doorway…

"You're going to see him? Does my brother know?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I don't wanna hurt him" I admitted

"You don't wanna hurt him? Then tell him you're going to see your ex, or better still, don't go at all" she proclaimed

"I have to, Al" I sighed, walking into the kitchen "I need the closure"

"Okay, that I understand, but if you go, I won't be keeping it a secret. If Joey asks me where you are, I'll tell him" she informed me, and with that, she left the room

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way home from the club later that afternoon. Entering the house I bumped into Alice, smiling at her as I took my coat off…

"What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in my younger sister's direction

"Nothing" she replied, walking into the kitchen, me following her

"Alice Branning, I'm your brother and I know when something's wrong. What is it?" I asked

"Lauren's gone to see Sam" she informed me

"She's what?" I questioned

"She got a visiting order this morning and I walked in on her when she was confirming it" she explained "I said she should tell you or I will"

"Did she say why she was going?" I inquired

"Closure" she replied "this isn't right, Joey. She shouldn't be there"

"No, I know she shouldn't" I sighed "but Lauren's stubborn. Her mind won't be changed once it's made up"

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived at the prison and was searched from head-to-toe, and was escorted into the visiting room, being shown to a seat. I got myself comfortable and waited until the prisoners were brought out. As I saw Sam I felt sick and wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't…

"I didn't think you'd show up after what you did" he chuckled as he sat down opposite me

"I just got you what you deserved" I replied, smiling falsely at him "you make me sick"

"Really? So why are you here then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"To close the book on whatever this was" I informed him "I'm over you, have been for a long time. Joey makes me happy and happy is what I'm going to be for the rest of my life"

"That's sweet. Really it is" he chuckled

"And you'll never have that because you're a disgusting human being" I proclaimed

"Is everything okay, Miss?" one of the guards in the room asked, raising an eyebrow

I glanced up at him and nodded, watching as he walked away…

"You're gonna rot in here for the rest of your days" I assured him "you'll never have everything I'm going to have. You'll never have a family or marriage, you'll never have happiness because whenever you do, you ruin it"

"Was there a reason to this visit?" he asked

"I just wanted to tell you that you're not going to get to me anymore" I informed him

"Am I not?" he questioned "so tonight when you go to bed I'm not gonna be imprinted in your memory, no?"

"No" I replied "because you make me sick. Have a nice life, Sam"

JOEY'S POV:

I heard a car pull up outside of the house and I knew Lauren was back. Moving from my place on the sofa I stood up and went to stand in the living room doorway, waiting for her to walk in…

"Hey" she greeted me as she walked in, shutting the door behind her

"Hey yourself" I mirrored "where've you been?"

"Nowhere fun" she informed me, taking off her coat "everything okay? You seem on edge?"

"You tell me. You're the one who's been to see her ex-boyfriend in prison" I proclaimed

"Joey, I can explain" she admitted

"Oh I bet you can" I replied, scoffing "what the hell was going through your mind, Lauren?"

"I needed to see him" she explained "I needed closure"

"And that's what you got is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "along with all the memories of what he did to you coming flooding back, that's if you're telling the truth"

"Excuse me?" she inquired "what did you just say?"

"I said if you're telling the truth. How am I meant to believe he raped you when you're willing to go and see him?" I asked

Lauren didn't reply verbally, instead letting her hand meet my face… "I would never, ever, ever lie about something like that"

I watched as she hurried from the room and up the stairs, our bedroom door slamming shut…

**Oh dear, oh dear. Thank you to lucia_18 for her help with this chapter…**


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey thinking I'd lie about being raped broke my heart. I knew he was only saying it in the heat of the moment during our argument but it still hurt that he could even say it. As I calmed myself down and wiped my tears I heard a soft knock at the door…

"Lauren? I'm sorry, babe" I heard Joey's muffled voice say through the barrier of the door

I wiped my eyes and checked my appearance in the mirror, unlocking the door…

"Did you mean what you said? Please tell me you didn't" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes again

"Of course I didn't, baby" he proclaimed, stepping forward to cup my face, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears "I was angry. I'm so sorry"

"I love you" I whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of his hand that was still cupping my cheek

"What did you just say?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I love you" I informed him, speaking a little louder this time

"I love you too" he mirrored, a smile on his face

One of Joey's hands left my cheek and wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his body as his lips captured mine…

"Just so you know, I really am sorry for going to see Sam" I admitted as we pulled away, our foreheads resting together

"Let's not talk about him" he replied, holding me close to his body "as of now, we forget about him. This is about you and me, deal?"

"Deal" I assured him, smiling as he captured his lips in mine again

JOEY'S POV:

"I've been thinking" Lauren admitted as we lay in bed together later that evening

"Oh yeah? Careful. Might do yourself an injury" I chuckled, earning a slap to the chest

"Do you wanna hear my idea or not?" she questioned as she sat up, raising an eyebrow at me

"I want to" I informed her, kissing her pouted lips gently

"Good. Well, I was thinking, seeing as though this is our bedroom now, how about we decorate it?" she suggested

"Sounds good, but promise me one thing?" I asked

"And that is?" she inquired

"We're not having it all pink and girly" I replied

"Do I look like the pink and girly type? Really, Joey?" she questioned

I chuckled and pulled her back down to lay next to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her…

**Short chapter I know, but could the drama finally be over for Joey and Lauren so that they can move on with their life together? What would you like to see in the next few chapters?**


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke the next morning to the feel of Joey's lips on mine. Sleepily I gradually opened my mouth as his tongue ran across my bottom lip, letting our tongues fight for dominance. He pulled away and I gasped softly, missing him immediately. My gasp turned into a moan as his hands ran up and under the t-shirt of his I'd changed into before we fell asleep the night before, his hands lavishing attention on my bra clad free breasts…

"Mm, Joey" I whispered, my hips bucking beneath him as he moved his crotch on top of mine

"Good start to the morning, don't you think?" he questioned

I nodded and helped him remove the t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. His lips took advantage of my now shirt free upper half and lowered to my breasts, kissing each one in turn, my body turning to mush beneath him. Continuing his journey downwards he reached my stomach, pressing feather light kisses to the skin, reaching to where my pyjama shorts set. Pulling them down my legs, he let them drop to the floor too, his lips coming back up to my stomach, kissing along where now only my panties sat. I moaned loudly as he moved downwards, kissing my panty covered mound. His hands reached up and pulled them off my legs and suddenly I was naked before him. My hips bucked beneath him as he blew a breath across my centre, goosebumps erupting on my body. I entwined my hands in his hair and held his head to my body as he licked me from top to bottom…

My eyes were shut as I tried to delay my orgasm. I whimpered as Joey pulled away from me, my eyes not opening as I brought my hand down to reach my high, Joey moving my hand away, entwining it with his, raising it above my head as he entered me in one swift movement. His free hand came down to rub my sensitive clit and it only took a few more thrusts before I came apart beneath him, moaning his name, encouraging his high to hit too…

"How was that, baby?" Joey asked as he pulled out of me, flopping onto his side of the bed

"Amazing" I informed him, resting my head on his chest

"Do you think that's set us both up for the day then? We've got a busy one" he questioned

"It's more than set me up" I replied "what time is it?"

"8:30am. Shall we get up, get dressed, grab some breakfast and then get off to choose some paint?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body before making my way out onto the landing and into the bathroom, washing my face before making my way back into the bedroom, Joey pulling a t-shirt on over his head…

"Earth to Lauren. Am I really that attractive to you, babe?" he inquired

"You know you are" I replied, my arms wrapping around his waist as he walked towards me

He pulled me into his chest and I released a soft moan as his lips sucked at the skin of my neck for a second before pulling away… "What do you want for breakfast?"

After telling Joey what I wanted he left the room, shutting the door behind him as I got myself dressed for the day. Making my way downstairs, Joey handing me my plate of toast as I sat down…

"Thanks, baby" I stated, lathering both slices in jam as Joey sat down opposite me "where's Alice?"

"Gone to work. Michael wanted her in early as he had a meeting" he informed me

"Why does she work for the creep?" I questioned "she's wasting her brain"

"I've tried telling her that" he sighed, taking a bite of his toast "but she won't have any of it"

"The girl's stubborn, it must be a family trait" I chuckled, Joey's face feigning shock

"I am not stubborn thank you very much" he proclaimed, taking a sip of his tea

"Joey, yes you are" I replied "but you're cute so it's okay"

"Just cute?" he questioned

"Okay, hot, sexy, the best looking guy in the world. That better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and smiled, pecking my lips… "You almost done?"

I nodded… "Just gonna go and brush my teeth"

Joey picked up my plate and cup along with his and placed them in the sink, me disappearing from the room, Joey following me as he too needed to brush his teeth. Five minutes later, we were on our way to the nearest retail park…

**Just a fill in chapter – the fun starts next chapter when they start to decorate…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry if this chapter's not up to scratch. My updates might be lacking for the next couple of days because I'm on a new set of tablets that are set to make me drowsy, just wanted to let you all know. Fingers crossed I can continue posting today…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back at the house and he made his way into the kitchen to make us a drink each…

"I'm just off to get changed" I informed him "and then we'll get started, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes and I disappeared up the stairs. I made my way into our bedroom and rooted through my wardrobe, an idea coming to me as I spotted a pair of old dungarees…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joe, you about ready?" Lauren shouted from the top of the stairs

"Yeah, coming" I shouted back, taking our teas, making my way to the stairs "what're you wearing?"

"Do you not like it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, I love it" I replied "but we're not gonna be getting any painting done"

"We are, Joe" she informed me "can you not keep it in your pants?"

"When you're dressed as my childhood crush, no" I admitted, setting the teas down

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's arms wrapped around my waist and moved us back so we were against the landing wall…

"Do you have any idea how hot you look?" he asked, trailing his down to the skin of my stomach that was on show thanks to the boob tube top I'd decided to wear

"I'm getting an idea" I admitted as I felt his growing erection against my thigh

"It seems like something needs to be done about this whole situation, doesn't it?" he inquired

I nodded and let out a squeal as Joey picked me up, carrying me into the bedroom, laying me down onto the bed, him on top of me…

JOEY'S POV:

I smiled against Lauren's skin as her legs wrapped around my waist and a moan escaped her lips as I buried my head into the crook of her neck, gently sucking on the skin, my hands moving to her breasts, squeezing them gently in unison, another moan escaping her lips. She pulled my head up to meet hers and connected our lips, her hands working at pulling off my t-shirt. Helping her, I dropped it to the floor, moving my hands back to the boob tube top she was wearing, pulling it off of her body…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, don't tease" I begged as he slid his length against my already soaking folds

"What do you want me to do, babe?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Fuck me" I whispered into the silent room, struggling to catch my breath as Joey thrust himself into me unexpectedly

I whimpered as he removed himself completely, moaning loudly as he thrust himself back into me, continuing the pattern. I could feel myself teetering very close to the edge. Slowing his pace down, I could tell that Joey wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. I brought my hips up to meet his, needing to achieve my high. I whimpered again as Joey held me down to the bedsheets by my shoulders, thrusting in and out of me slowly, a smirk on his face. I gasped as my orgasm tore through me, Joey's hands leaving my shoulders as my back arched from the bed as he continued to thrust into me…

"That was, wow" I sighed, flopping back down onto the bed after pulling one of his shirts onto my body

"Suddenly I don't feel like doing any decorating today" he admitted, chuckling

"Tough, Mr" I replied "I'm just getting my energy back and then we're starting"

"Lauren" he sighed "do we have to? Can we not just stay in bed and start tomorrow?"

"No, because that way, nothing will get done" I informed him "in five minutes I'm getting out of this bed and so are you"

"Yes, boss" he proclaimed, mock saluting me

"It's good to see you know my role in this relationship" I chuckled, kissing him softly


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to lucia_18 for this idea, and thank you all for your patience as I get better…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Making my way downstairs that morning I saw the post on the mat, making my way into the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil I sorted through it, placing Alice's into a pile, and then Joey's, seeing there was something for me…

"_Miss Burks, _

_We're contacting you in regards to the trial of Samuel Young which will be taking place on the 13__th__ May, 2013 at Walford High Court. Your solicitor will be in contact with you regarding any further information._

_Many thanks,_

_James Turner"_

JOEY'S POV:

"What's that?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, startling Lauren

"It's from the court" she informed me "Sam's trial is on the 13th of May"

"It's going to be okay" I assured her "he's going to be found guilty"

"You don't know that, Joey. He could walk away a free man" she sighed

"But he won't" I replied "how about we do something today? Take your mind off of it?"

"Like what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. How about we go on a road-trip and see where we end up?" I suggested

"I do have one place in mind" she admitted

"Where's that?" I asked

"Brigg. Where I used to live" she informed me "there's some things I need to do"

"If you're sure?" I inquired

She nodded and smiled… "I'll go and get organised"

I nodded and reciprocated the smile, watching as she left the room and headed upstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

After three hours of travelling, Joey and I pulled up outside my old house…

"This is where you used to live?" he questioned "I know we don't live in Buckingham Palace but this place is gross, Lauren"

"I know that" I admitted "but it was what Sam and I could afford"

"How come we're here anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I just wanted to see if this place had changed much and it hasn't" I informed him "let's go. I'll give you directions to where we need to be next"

He nodded and started the engine of his car, driving away from the estate and down the road…

"Take the next left here" I informed him "and then the first exit off the roundabout"

He nodded at my instructions and we were on the road which led to my parent's house…

"Okay, pull up outside the school" I stated

Joey nodded once again and pulled up outside the closed school gates…

"This is where I used to live" I admitted "and that used to be my school"

"At least it's better to where you and Sam lived" he stated, chuckling lightly

"Yeah, much" I replied "but my life still wasn't great. I wanna go in but I don't"

"How come?" he questioned, turning to face me

"I know my parents will be in there and they'll try sucking me back in again" I explained

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" he replied, squeezing my hand

"There's something I need to go in there and get" I admitted

"Then let's go" he stated, unbuckling his seatbelt

I did the same and we climbed out of the car, Joey locking it and holding his hand out to me which I took. Making our way across the road we made our way through the gates and up the driveway to the front door. Deciding against knocking I took my key from my bag and unlocked the door, both of us stepping inside…

"I thought you said your parents were alcoholics?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "I've never seen an alcoholic's house so tidy"

"Maybe I lied a bit" I admitted "but they were on the verge. They spent every night in the pub"

"And what about your sister being in care?" he asked

"She's not, but she might as well be. We both took care of ourselves" I replied "I can understand if you're angry"

"I'm not angry, babe" he assured me, smiling "why don't you go and get what you need to and then we'll go?"

I nodded and leant up onto my tiptoes, kissing him softly before pulling away, heading through the hallway and up the stairs into my old bedroom. The room was exactly how it had been since the day I moved out, although the sheets had been changed. Making my way to my drawers, I pulled out the photo album I needed and made my way back downstairs, Joey smiling at me…

"You ready?" he inquired

I nodded and he opened the front door for me, me stepping out and locking it behind him, posting the key through the letterbox…

"What have you just done?" he questioned

"I won't be needing it anymore. Walford's my home now" I informed him, smiling

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly but passionately… "Let's go home then"

I nodded and entwined our hands, both of us making our way back to his car, back home…


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

The reason I'd only taken the photo album and nothing else is because there was something in there that was very important to me. Unbeknown to both Joey and Sam I'd been pregnant with Sam's child, and one of his beatings has caused me to lose the baby. Pulling open the photo album I moved one of the photos out of the way and pulled out the scan picture, tears pooling in my eyes as I looked at it. Hearing Joey walk up the stairs I hid the picture and wiped my eyes, smiling at him as he walked into the room…

"Why have you been crying?" he questioned as he shut the door behind him

"What? I haven't" I replied, chuckling nervously

"Lauren, don't lie to me. I know when you've been crying. What's wrong?" he asked

I swallowed, knowing I had to tell him. Pulling out the scan picture from underneath me I handed it to him…

"What is this?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You need to sit down" I informed him

"Lauren, are you pregnant?" he asked, his eyes fixated on the scan picture

"No" I replied "but when I was with Sam I was. This was mine and his baby"

"And what happened?" he questioned "did you have an abortion? I wouldn't blame if you did"

"I didn't have an abortion" I admitted "Sam killed it"

"He what? How?" he asked, and I could tell the anger was bubbling inside of him

"Joey, please calm down" I begged, entwining his hand with mine "he didn't know I was pregnant. He hurt me and that caused me to lose the baby"

"I can't believe you're defending him" he proclaimed

"What? Joey, I'm not" I replied "if he hadn't of done what he did, I would've got rid anyway. How could I have brought an innocent child into our relationship?"

"I'm sorry I got angry" he sighed "you do know I'd never do anything like that, right?"

"Of course I do" I assured him "Joey, you're a million times the man he is. And I know when we have a child together, you'll treasure him or her"

"You think about that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together and nodded… "I understand if it's not something you've thought about"

"No, I have" he informed me "I just didn't think you would because of Sam"

"I didn't think I would after this" I admitted, motioning to the scan picture "but when I met you I knew you were the one"

He smiled and moved towards me, kissing me softly…

**Short chapter but what a shocker, eh? **


	25. Chapter 25

"What's on your mind?" I asked Joey as we lay in bed that morning

"I was thinking, after all this Sam stuff is over; how about we try for a baby?" he suggested

"Are you serious?" I questioned, sitting up, resting my hand on my head as I looked at him

"Only if you want to" he replied "I want us to both want it"

"I want it" I informed him, smiling

He reciprocated my smile and met my lips with his own, the kiss deepening as he rolled himself on top of me…

"I can't, Joey" I admitted, pushing him off of me

"How come?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I've got a meeting with my solicitor about the trial" I informed him

"That's today? Babe, I was gonna take the time off work to come with you" he proclaimed

"Joey, I'll be fine" I assured him, kissing him softly "I love that you care but I'll need you more at the trial than I will at today's meeting"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"I'm sure" I replied "why don't you go and get yourself organised for work and you can walk me to the tube?"

He nodded and kissed me, climbing out of bed, making his way out of the room. An hour later, we were leaving the house and walking through the market…

"Call me if you need to, okay?" he asked, his hands on my waist as we stood inside the tube station

"Yeah, but I'll be fine" I replied, smiling "have a good shift"

He nodded and kissed me gently, his hand cupping my cheek before pulling away, leaving me breathless…

"Well you know how to take my mind off things" I sighed, biting my lip gently

"Thought you might need it" he chuckled, kissing me gently once again "go on, off you go"

I nodded and handed the conductor my train card before disappearing up the steps, turning back to see Joey watching me. Half an hour later, the tube pulled up at my stop in central London and I climbed off, making my way out of the station and up to the city, walking the ten minutes down the street to my solicitor's office…

"Lauren, nice to meet you" my solicitor, Jennifer Robinson, greeted me

"Nice to meet you too" I mirrored, shaking her outstretched hand

"Take a seat" she stated, motioning to a seat opposite her desk "now I've been looking through your case notes and I think you've got a very strong case"

"You do? Great" I proclaimed, smiling widely

"There's just a few things we need to talk about. First off, your change of name" she informed me

"I did that so Sam wouldn't find me" I admitted "I'm not ashamed to admit that. I was scared for my life"

"I understand" she assured me "are you okay with that being down in your file?"

I nodded, signalling yes…

"And the second thing, your current boyfriend, Joey Branning?" she inquired

"What about him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Will he be attending the trial dates with you?" she questioned

I nodded… "He wouldn't be anywhere else. I really landed on my feet"

"Sounds like you did" she replied "Samuel says Joey hit him, is that true?"

I nodded, signalling yes… "Sam was winding us both up. He was riling Joey, looking for a reaction and he got it"

"What was he saying?" she questioned

"Things about me and how good I was looking" I informed her "Joey just saw red"

Jotting some notes down, she nodded. Twenty minutes later, our meeting finished and we said our goodbyes, me heading back to the tube station…

JOEY'S POV:

"You weren't as long as I thought you'd be" I admitted as I saw Lauren walking across the market "how did it go?"

"Good. She thinks I've got a strong case" she informed me, smiling widely

"Great. How about a coffee on me?" I suggested "I've got a break"

She nodded and I entwined my hand with hers as we made our way through the market and into the café…

**So Lauren's got a strong case against Sam, do you think she'll win or will Sam be a free man? **


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren" Joey proclaimed, snapping me out of my trance as he hurried over to the cooker, switching the hob off

"What?" I questioned, turning to face him

"You could've been burnt just then" he sighed "what's the matter, eh?"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine" I assured him, walking to the fridge

"Really? So you're just daydreaming for nothing then, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry that my mind's focused on other things at the minute" I sighed "I'm fine, Joe. Honestly"

"No you're not. You're nervous about the trial and with good reason" he stated

"He's gonna get off, Joey. I just know it" I sighed, sitting down at the table

"Babe, you told me that your solicitor thinks you've got a strong case. The court are going to see exactly what he is and they're going to lock him up and throw away the key" he replied

"I wish I had your confidence" I admitted

"Look, it's all going to be fine. How about we get away for a few days though?" he inquired

"Can we afford the time off work?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Will you stop worrying?" he questioned, chuckling "go upstairs and pack a bag and I'll organise us somewhere. We're getting you away from this place for a while"

I sighed and nodded in agreement, kissing him softly before disappearing upstairs to pack us a bag each as he'd asked…

JOEY'S POV:

After much deliberation, I'd decided to take Lauren to Southend-on-sea for a couple of days. Not the most romantic of places, I know, but it was all I could do at short notice. Making my way into our bedroom I saw she'd almost finished packing…

"We're gonna need a few more jumpers" I informed her, making my way to the wardrobe

"Why? Where are we going?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face me

"Southend-on-sea" I replied "so it's gonna be freezing. Especially this time of year"

"You, me and a freezing cold weekend away. What could be better?" she asked, smirking

I smiled and kissed her, taking the bags from the bed as we made our way downstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey threw our bags into the boot of the car and soon we were off, me feeling immediately more relaxed as we drove out of the Square, a few days away being just what I needed. An hour and a half later we arrived, Joey pulling up outside one of the B&B's overlooking the sea…

"Hi, I'm Joey Branning, I called ahead about an hour ago and reserved a double room?" Joey asked the woman on reception as we stepped inside, the warmth engulfing us immediately

"Yes. You two are lucky. You've got the last room and it's the nicest" she informed us "room 6. Up the stairs and the first room on your right"

Joey and I nodded and thanked her, making our way up the stairs to our room. Upon entering I flopped down onto the bed, Joey dropping the bags onto the floor before flopping down next to me…

"It feels so good to be away from the Square" I admitted, cuddling into Joey

"Think it's just what we need" he replied, kissing the top of my head as his arm went around my shoulder, pulling me further into him "so what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep for a bit" I informed him "and then have a walk along the beach"

"Sounds perfect" he whispered, and I soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat

**So Joey and Lauren have taken themselves off for a weekend away to de-stress before the trial. What do you want to see happen?**


	27. Chapter 27

LAUREN'S POV:

"So today we're going to do anything you like" Joey informed me as we lay in bed the next morning

"Anything?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on my face

"Yes, but anything that means we have to leave this bed. As much as I want to" he replied

"Joey Branning is seriously turning down sex?" I inquired "never thought I'd see the day"

"Not turning it down exactly. Just saying it's off the table. For now" he explained, smiling

I nodded… "Well I suggest we get dressed and have breakfast and then go downstairs and see Joanne, see what she suggests we do"

Joey nodded in agreement and we both climbed out of bed, me quickly jolting into the bathroom before Joey, smirking as I shut the door in his face…

"You're a minx, Lauren" he shouted through the door

I giggled and began to get myself organised, washing my face and putting on a minimal amount of make-up. Making my way out into the bedroom, I quickly dressed, Joey laying on the bed, his gaze on me…

"Alright, perve, you ready to go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in his direction

He smirked and nodded, holding his hands out to me, signalling for me to pull him up. Pulling him up our chests collided and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing kiss to my lips…

"What was that for?" I inquired

"I love you" he informed me, kissing me once again

"I love you too. C'mon, Mr. Soppy" I mirrored, chuckling as I led him out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

After breakfast we'd nabbed Joanne for a couple of minutes. She'd suggested we headed to the fair that was in the town, situated on the beach and then up to the pier for fish and chips…

"Thanks, Joanne" Lauren and I proclaimed in unison as we left the B&B for the day

"You're welcome. Have fun" she replied, smiling at us as we walked out

Entwining our hands we made our way down the street and to the beach, the music informing us we were close. Paying the entry fee, we made our way onto the mile long stretch of rides and stalls…

"This is amazing" Lauren proclaimed, her hand dragging me to the dodgems

"You know I'm gonna beat you, babe" I chuckled

"Very competitive talk, Mr" she stated, smirking at me

I nodded and kissed her softly, pulling away, leaving her in a bit of a daze…

"That's unfair" she proclaimed, smacking me lightly "you've put me off now"

"How?" I questioned, a smirk on my face

She stuck her tongue out at me and the fairground assistant opened the gates for us, letting us make our way to the dodgems, me climbing into one opposite Lauren…

"Ready for battle?" she asked over the music, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and we began, making our way off five minutes later, my arm wrapping around Lauren's waist as we walked down the beach…

"Can you have a go on that please?" she questioned, motioning to a basketball throwing competition "look what you win?"

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes" I sighed

"Please, Joey. I want a cuddly toy" she begged, wrapping her arms around my waist

I sighed and nodded, Lauren chuckling as she led us over. After winning her the cuddly toy she'd been desperate for, we made our way around the rest of the fairground, going on all the rides and trying out most of the stalls, making our way back up the beach with a stick of candyfloss…

"I'm guessing you won't be wanting fish and chips then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I will" she informed me as we made our way to the pier

I chuckled as she finished the candyfloss stick and threw it into a bin as we walked past, arriving at the fish and chip shop five minutes later...

"I'll pay this time" she informed me, pulling her purse from her handbag

"You don't have to, babe" I replied

"No, you paid for everything at the fairground. This is my treat" she stated

Holding my hands up in defence I began to sort our fish and chips, putting salt and vinegar on each as Lauren handed the woman who was serving us the money…

"What an amazing last day" Lauren sighed as we arrived back in the hotel room, flopping down onto the bed "do we have to go home?"

"You know we do, babe" I informed her "but everything's going to be fine, I promise"

"I hope you're right" she replied as she snuggled into my side and I felt her tears begin to dampen my t-shirt

"Baby, come on, don't cry" I begged "today's been perfect. Let's not spoil it"

She sniffed as I wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumbs before pulling her in to hug me…

**Poor Lauren, after a perfect day, reality kicks in again. The start of the trial next chapter…**


	28. Chapter 28

LAUREN'S POV:

After a perfect weekend away with Joey, today was the day I'd been dreading. The start of the court case. Gently climbing out of bed I quickly got dressed and made my way out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, needing to be on my own for a while…

JOEY'S POV:

Was it 7am already? I groaned and turned over, switching the alarm clock on my side of the bed off. Turning back to Lauren's side, I noticed it was stone cold. Opening my eyes I saw she wasn't there. Sighing, I threw back the covers and threw a t-shirt onto my body, making my way down the stairs…

"Al, where's Lauren?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my younger sister

"I thought you were both still in bed" she informed me, taking a sip of her tea

"Well she's not" I replied "I better go and find her"

"Joe, stay here" she proclaimed, following me into the hallway

"I can't just do nothing, Al. Today's important" I stated

"I know. Which is why you should stay here and I'll go" she informed me

"Don't you have work to get organised for?" I questioned

"Not in until this afternoon. Any idea where she could be?" she inquired as she pulled her shoes onto her feet

I shook my head, signalling no as she pulled on her coat and opened the front door, me quickly hugging her before I watched her walk out onto the Square in search of Lauren…

LAUREN'S POV:

Keeping my head to the ground I swung back and forth on the swing aimlessly, a voice snapping me from my trance, Alice's voice…

"Do you realise how worried Joey is?" she asked as she sat down on the swing next to me

"I needed some time on my own" I admitted, still swinging backwards and forwards

"Could you not have left a note?" she questioned

"I didn't think. My mind's only on one thing today" I sighed

"I know. Lauren, it's gonna be fine" she assured me, and her hand squeezed mine

"You say that likes it's a done deal" I replied, chuckling lightly

"That's because it pretty much is" she stated "Joey told me what your solicitor told you. You've got a really strong case, Lauren. How about we head back and get organised?"

"You're coming with us?" I asked "I thought you were working?"

"I don't think my boss will mind me taking an afternoon off" she replied, smiling warmly

"Thanks, Al, you're the best" I proclaimed

"C'mon, let's go home before Joey calls the police" she chuckled

JOEY'S POV:

Aimlessly staring into space I heard the front door unlock, and glanced through to the hallway, Alice walking in, Lauren following. Hurrying through, I pulled Lauren into my embrace, hugging her tightly…

"Babe, you're kinda cutting off circulation here" Lauren informed me as she hugged me back

"Where've you been?" I questioned as I pulled away "you've had me worried"

"So Alice told me" she replied "I just needed some time alone, Joe"

"Why didn't you leave me a note?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't think" she admitted "I'm sorry I had you worried. I'm gonna have a shower"

"How about some breakfast first, yeah?" I suggested as she headed for the stairs

"I don't think I could face eating" she informed me "maybe when I'm done"

I nodded in understanding and watched as she made her way up the stairs, hearing the bathroom door shut. Standing in a trance, I felt Alice's hand tug me from the hallway and into the kitchen…

"Clock watching isn't gonna help" she informed me as she did the washing up as we waited for Lauren to come back down

"How do I help her, Al?" I asked, draining my coffee, setting my cup on the side

"You be there for her" she replied "just hold her hand and be a shoulder to cry on. Continue to be her rock like you have been all these months"

"Thanks, sis" I sighed, hugging her "I'm gonna go and get organised"

"I'm going to as well" she informed me, drying her hands on the towel by the side of her

"You're coming? I thought you had work?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm gonna phone my boss and tell him something more important has come up" she replied "I think Lauren needs us both there today/"

"You're the best" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly once again

"That's what Lauren said" she chuckled as we both made our way from the kitchen and up the stairs

**Just a little fill in chapter before the real drama begins. How's the first day of the court case going to go?**


	29. Chapter 29

JOEY'S POV:

I stopped in the doorway of mine and Lauren's bedroom as I saw her sat on the bed, scan picture in hand…

"I'm doing this for you, baby" she whispered before kissing it, placing it back into the photo album

I sighed and as she stood up and put the photo album back into the drawer I walked into the room, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind…

"You scared me" she admitted

"Sorry, baby" I replied, kissing her shoulder softly "how you doing? Honestly?"

"With you and Al by my side I'll be okay" she assured me, turning around in my embrace "hadn't you better be getting organised?"

I nodded and smiled, kissing her softly before grabbing my towel and making my way into the bathroom to shower…

LAUREN'S POV:

Forty minutes later Joey, Alice and I were making our way out of the house to Joey's car, heading off to the courthouse. As Joey drove he entwined his hand with mine, resting it on the gearstick, sensing my nervousness…

JOEY'S POV:

Alice and I sat as Lauren took to the stands, ready to give her version of events. She caught my eye in the small crowd of people that had gathered and I smiled at her reassuringly…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

My solicitor was the first to stand. Smiling at me reassuringly, she began her questioning…

"Lauren, can you tell us a little bit about your relationship with Mr. Young?" she asked

"Everything started off so well" I began "but then things turned sour when I started college. He was overprotective, and at first I thought that was nice, but then it turned to insane jealousy, and that's when the beatings began"

"And can you tell me what prompted you to end the relationship?" she inquired

I inhaled and exhaled, glancing at Joey who smiled reassuringly, nodding for me to continue…

"He came in from a boozy night out with his mates and he had sex with me without my consent" I admitted to the court "I tried pushing him off of me to get him to stop but he was too strong so in the end I laid there and took it. He made me believe I deserved it"

"And then what happened?" she questioned

"Not too long later I left him when he was at work and moved here, to Walford. I thought I'd be safe and for a while I was, but then he found me. He tried to get a job at the club I work in"

"Can you tell the court what happened the night your now boyfriend hit him?" she asked

"I knew I had to do something. Sam would've had Joey arrested otherwise. I went to the pub where I knew he'd be to talk to him. I did the wrong thing, I know that now but we went back to his room at the B&B and he, he raped me again" I informed the court

"No, she's lying. She wanted it just as much as I did" he proclaimed

"Mr. Young, quiet" the judge stated

"And in no way did you consent to what happened that night?" she questioned

"No I didn't" I replied

"Thank you, Lauren. That will be all" she stated before sitting back down

After a grilling from Sam's solicitor I made my way back up to Joey and Alice in the stands, one of Joey's arms wrapping around me tightly, the other one holding my hand, entwining it with his own…

JOEY'S POV:

Day one at court was done. After Lauren had been debriefed by her solicitor we made our way back to the Square…

"Lauren, babe, how did it go?" Poppy asked, she and Fatboy hurrying over

"I'm gonna go inside" she informed me

"Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as Alice escorted her inside

"It went okay we think" I replied "but she's a bit drained. Talking about it has brought it all back"

They nodded understandingly… "Well if you fancy a drink tonight, we'll be in the Vic"

I nodded and smiled, watching as they walked away as I locked my car and made my way inside…

"I bet they hate me, don't they?" Lauren asked as I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me

"No. I explained to them you were feeling drained. What do you wanna do tonight?" I inquired

"Have some food and have a night in front of the TV, is that okay?" she questioned

"We can do anything you want, baby" I informed her, kissing her softly "why don't you go and get changed and I'll order us a takeaway?"

She nodded and smiled, making her way up the stairs as I made my way into the kitchen…

"I'm off to meet Tam at the Vic" Alice informed me as she looked up from her phone

"Okay. Will you tell Pops and Fats thanks for the invite but Lauren and I are staying in?" I asked

She nodded… "She will be okay, Joey"

I nodded… "I know. Have a good night, sis"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand before leaving the house, Lauren entering the room as I dialled the Chinese takeaway's number, her arms wrapping around my waist…

**So day one at the court is over. What's in store for day two?**


	30. Chapter 30

LAUREN'S POV:

It was day two at court and today was Joey's turn to take the stand. As we left the Square and drove away I was apprehensive, but not as nervous as I had been the day before…

JOEY'S POV:

"I now call Joey Branning to the witness box" the judge announced to the courtroom

I stepped up and swore that the evidence I would be giving would be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Blah. Blah. Blah. I just wanted to tell the courtroom what a scumbag Sam was…

"Mr. Branning, you're Miss. Burks boyfriend, is that correct?" Lauren's solicitor asked me

"Yes it is" I informed her and the courtroom

"And can you tell me about how you both got together please? Did Lauren tell you about Mr. Young?" she questioned

"Not at first" I replied "she was scared, with good reason. She changed her identity and he still managed to find her. To start with we were just friends but it got to that point where we couldn't deny the feelings we had for each other. We wanted to be together so that's what happened"

"My notes here tell me that you punched Mr. Young, is that correct?" she inquired

"Yes. But with good reason. He was riling me, saying things about Lauren" I explained

"What sort of things was he saying?" she asked

"He was just making comments on how good she looked etcetera, and I saw red" I replied

"Understandably" she stated

"Exactly. I'd do anything to protect Lauren" I informed the courtroom

She nodded and smiled. After my questioning had finished I made my way back to where Lauren and Alice were sitting, Lauren kissing me softly before entwining her hand with mine and resting her head on my shoulder…

LAUREN'S POV:

Next up to the stand was Sam. As he took to the stand and swore that the evidence he'd give would be the truth I scoffed, knowing it wouldn't be…

"Mr. Young, tell me about the night Lauren came to you" my solicitor asked

"She'd had an argument with Joey and we had a couple of drinks. She was giving me all the signals and then we went back to my hotel" he informed the court "she was up for what was going to happen"

"And then what happened?" she inquired

"She accused me of raping her" he replied

"And why would she do that?" she questioned

"She wants me out of her life and she feels this is the only way she can do it" he informed her

"And with good reason. I have a witness statement from a Denise Fox here which says she witnessed intimidating behaviour from you to Lauren on the night of the 16th April" she stated "care to explain that?"

"Mr. Young?" the judge questioned as Sam stayed silent

"I just wanted to speak to her away from everyone" he admitted

"So you didn't say, and I quote "everyone's enjoying the karaoke. No one will hear you scream"?" she questioned

I tensed up reliving that memory and Joey squeezed my hand reassuringly, making me turn to him and smile thankfully…

**Day 2 done. Things aren't looking good for Sam. What's going to happen on the 3****rd**** and final day in court?**


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV:

Day three. The third and final day of the court case. Today was the day I'd find out whether I'd be free from Sam forever or whether I'd be living in fear. Checking my appearance in the mirror one last time, Joey entered the room, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind…

"Stop worrying. By the end of today it'll all be over" he assured me, kissing my cheek softly

"You don't know that, Joey" I sighed, moving out of his embrace to check my handbag

"Yes I do, Lauren" he stated "if these two days are anything to go by, he's going down for a very long time"

I looked up at him and smiled weakly, closing my eyes as his hands cupped my cheeks before his lips captured mine softly…

"Stop worrying, okay?" he asked

I sighed and nodded, letting him entwine his hand with mine as we made our way downstairs…

"Do you want some breakfast, Lauren?" Alice inquired as she stood at the cooker

"No thanks. Just a coffee will do me" I informed her, moving to the kettle, switching it on

"Babe, you've hardly eaten anything these past couple of days. Just a slice of toast, please?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay, a slice of toast" I mirrored, turning to face the window as the kettle boiled

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, Alice and I made our way into the courtroom for the third and final time. The lawyers were going to give their final, closing statements and then it would be time for the jury to make their verdict. As Lauren's solicitor spoke to the court, giving her final closing statement I felt Lauren bury her head into my arm. I placed my hand on the back of her head, running my hands through her hair as she spoke, knowing it was hard for her to relive everything she was saying…

LAUREN'S POV:

After what felt like an eternity later we were called back into the courtroom, the jury having made their verdict…

"Chairman of the jury, on the charge of rape, do you find the defendant, Mr. Young, guilty or not guilty?" the judge questioned

"Guilty" the chairman announced

Sighing with relief, Joey's hand squeezed mine, Alice's doing the same in unison as it was entwined with my other…

"And on the charge of harassment, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked

"Guilty" the chairman proclaimed

I resisted the urge to stand up and cheer, as did Joey and Alice as I glanced at both of them. The judge began to speak, giving Sam his sentence. 10 years!

Leaving the courtroom Joey picked me up and spun me round, placing a passionate kiss on my lips as he set my feet on the floor again…

"That's it, baby, he's gone" he informed me, kissing me once again

I smiled widely and hugged him tightly, hugging Alice too… "Let's find my solicitor. I need to thank her and then we can go and celebrate"

They both nodded in agreement and we found my solicitor talking to an unfamiliar face…

"Lauren" she proclaimed "how're you feeling? Victorious, I hope?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much" I replied "you were amazing"

"I was just doing my job but you're more than welcome" she stated "I better be off. Goodbye"

JOEY'S POV:

"Bottle of champagne please, Alfie" I proclaimed as Lauren, Alice and I walked into the pub

"Celebrating, are we?" he questioned as he opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle for us

"Yep. Justice has been served" I informed him, handing him the money as he handed me the bottle and three glasses

He smiled and handed Joey his change, setting it down on the bar as Joey popped the cork on the champagne, quickly pouring us a glass each…

LAUREN'S POV:

"How you feeling, baby?" Joey asked as I made my way over to him, his arm wrapping around my waist

"Truthfully?" I questioned "horny. I want you"

"Oh really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, wrapping both my arms around his neck… "How about you take me home and we get started on making that baby we've been talking about?"

"I couldn't think of anything better" he informed me, entwining my hand with his, hurrying us from the pub

JOEY'S POV:

I struggled to concentrate as Lauren's lips worked at my neck as I unlocked the door. Opening finally I moved us inside, pressing Lauren's back against the now shut door as I oppressed my lips with hers, a moan of satisfaction escaping her lips as I worked my way to her neck and down to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt as I went…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Upstairs, Joey" I garbled as our lips fought for dominance against each other's

Obeying my command Joey picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he descended the stairs, hurrying into our bedroom, dropping me down onto the bed. I gasped as our crotches came into contact, Joey's hands running up the inside of my thighs, moving nearer and nearer towards my dampening panties…

"Baby, you're so wet" Joey whispered as his hands found my core, rubbing softly over the material of my panties

I couldn't voice a reply. All I could do was moan in satisfaction as he continued his ministrations. I gasped again as he edged the material aside, running two fingers up and down slowly before inserting a finger, and then another one. I watched him as he moved himself, now adding his mouth to the mix. Entwining my hands in his hair, he brought his free hand up, placing it on my stomach to stop the movement of my hips above him. I could feel myself close to the edge and I could tell Joey knew I was nearly there as he slowed down his movements and began a pattern, speeding up and then slowing down, continuing to repeat until he brought me over the edge, a string of curse words and moans leaving my mouth…

Ridding himself of his clothes within a matter of seconds Joey pushed himself into me, hitting that sacred spot within me. I clutched onto his back as he completely withdrew himself from me before pushing himself in again, starting yet another pattern, his movements hard and fast…

I called out Joey's name as I came, gasping for air. I could feel Joey's lips working on the skin of my neck. Bringing my hips up to meet his, I helped him reach his sought after high, feeling myself tip over the edge once again as he exploded inside of me…

"Lauren, Joey, are you home?" Alice's voice called a little while later

"Someone's drunk" I chuckled, pulling a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms onto my body

"Babe, where're you going?" Joey questioned, pulling me back to him

"Going to help your sister before she does herself an injury" I informed him

Making my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs I found Alice laid on her stomach on the sofa. Sighing I pulled the blanket over her and grabbed her a glass of water, placing it by her side…

"How is she?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen as I made a start on dinner

"Fast asleep" I informed him "let's hope she's not too bad when she wakes up"

"You're going to be an amazing Mum" he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist

"And how do you figure that one out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned in his embrace

"Looking after Alice the way you did just now" he replied, smiling

I smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, knowing this was the start of things to come. I'd finally found my safe haven…

**I know you're all going to be really bummed but this is the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for your kindness and love with all my stories but especially this one. I hope you've enjoyed it xxx**


End file.
